Vegas, Baby!
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Some of the Glee friends are on vacation in Las Vegas. One day Sam and Blaine wake up - with rings at their fingers but without any memories of the previous night.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this was planned as an oneshot but it went on and on and now I've written 26 pages and there are even more to come so I decided to already start publishing it. Also I want to apologise for any grammatical mistakes or strange sounding stuff. I'm reading over every chapter a few times before updating but sometimes I don't see things because English isn't my native language. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

I dedicate this story to Cory Monteith (11.05.1982 - 13.07.2013)

* * *

**Vegas, Baby!**

Sunlight shone right into his eyes so Sam closed them again and held up a hand. Why had Puck opened the curtains? He knew Sam liked to sleep long – especially when they were on vacation in _Vegas_ and were partying every night, damn it!

His head hurt like hell. Sam grabbed a pillow and laid it on his head. Someone moaned but it wasn't himself, he'd know that. Pretty sure… say eighty per cent.

To be clear Sam used his own voice: "Coffee."

There it was again, someone moaned – and right beside Sam was a movement. In his bed. He tore his eyes open and was suddenly very aware that he had no clothes on. Like none at all. But he never did one night stands. That was Puck's specialty.

Sam also didn't have a girlfriend at this time – Brittany had left him months ago – and if he would have he wouldn't have been as crazy as other people and bring her to Vegas.

He still hid behind his pillow but the other person moved again.

"Where am I?"

Oh thank god, it was only Blaine!

Sam put the pillow away and turned his head to his best friend who was supposed to be in the room he shared with Kurt. His black hair was all curly and he narrowed his eyes as he lifted himself on his elbows and looked around.

His eyes met Sam's and got as big as apples.

Sam felt a rush of shame going through his body. His eyes wandered down and landed on Blaine's naked chest.

"Please tell me you're wearing any pants."

"I don't think I am."

"Why not?"

Blaine let himself fall back, sighing heavily. Sam stared a few more seconds at him, mouth wide open, before he pulled himself together and looked around the room. Yes, it was the one he shared with Puck. Who was nowhere to be seen, his bed was not only empty but also made. He apparently had spent the night somewhere else.

Not that this was more important than the question why Blaine was lying naked in Sam's bed.

"Sam, I… uhm…"

"Dude, I'm sure there's a rational explanation to all of this."

"I'm sore. You know, where… well, it's safe to say I had sex last night."

"Hey, good for you!" Sam held up his hand but Blaine didn't hit it. He just turned his head and looked at him.

"Sure Kurt was here and… uhm… I sleepwalked in here in the morning and… uhm…" Sam sighed and threw his hands in front of his face. No. Just no. He didn't even want to think about it. Oh my god, embarrassing! He never wanted to see Blaine again.

"Are you sure?", he mumbled through his hands. A dash of pain cut through his head and his limbs felt weak with the typical after-alcohol-impact.

"I am and judging by the fact that you seem to be naked, too, uhm…"

Sam puckered his lips. He tried to remember last night. It didn't work. He did smell Blaine's cologne though and the scent went right into his guts, awakening his lust. For one millisecond he felt hands all over his body and hot skin between his thighs then it was gone and the morning sun crept in between his fingers.

He took them down and still didn't look at Blaine.

"Damn. We did it."

"Look, Sam, uhm… This doesn't have to be awkward. Let's just say… bros helping bros, okay?"

"Whatever, dude." Sam turned away to lie on the other side. Blaine got the hint, after a few moments he was dressed and on his way to the door. But he stopped before he reached the door and held up his hand.

"Is this your ring?"

Sam stared at his hand. It was a pure golden ring.

"No."

"Oh. Okay. I'm… breakfast."

As the door was closed behind him Sam jammed his fists into the matrass and then against his head, wondering what stupid, stupid thoughts (or rather drinks) had led him to have sex with _Blaine_.

He froze in the middle of his action and stared at his own hand.

Three seconds later he had put on his boxers and was pulling open his door.

"Blaine!"

The black haired boy was a few feet away in the hallway and turned around now. Sam gestured him to come back and as he did grabbed his arm to pull him back into the room. He glanced up and down the hallway, shut the door and almost reproachfully held his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Now explain me this!"

He wore a golden ring, too.

Blaine's face got pale. He opened his mouth and shut it again. Sam took his hand to compare their rings. They were identical.

"This doesn't – no, tell me I'm hallucinating. It doesn't mean what I think, tell me!" He shook Blaine who only stared at Sam with his big golden eyes.

"We better don't tell the others", he whispered.

Sam let go of him and went to his clothes that were lying before the bed. There, his jeans. In the pockets were papers. Sam unfolded them and after one look he sank onto the floor.

"We are married", he said so quietly that Blaine probably couldn't hear it. The other boy came closer and Sam held up the papers.

"It can't be legal. We're underage", he said. Blaine read the papers and then sat down on the bed, one hand wiping over his forehead.

"Uhm. We can't tell the others."

"Is this all you are worrying about? That Kurt finds out? Hello, I'm your man now!"

Sam didn't know what he was saying. He got up and quickly added logical stuff.

"It's either illegal or we can let annul it easily. Haven't you seen 'Friends', that's exactly what happened to Ross and Rachel!"

"Apropos Rachel…", Blaine said, pointing to the part of the paper where the witnesses to the marriage had signed.

Sam tore it out of Blaine's hand. "Rachel and Finn where there?! And _approved_? What the hell! If it would have been Puck… Now, there go your plans to keep it a secret."

Sam grinned though he again didn't know what was driving him. Well, he could tell as much that he had been very opposed to Blaine's plan to win Kurt back. So if this silly marriage would stand between them then it kind of served a good purpose.

Other than that it was totally insane and he really had to stop proposing to people (if it had been his idea).

"This isn't funny, Sam! Oh God! He's gonna – he's gonna think I don't love him!" Blaine ran his hands over his face and Sam crossed his arms, biting his lip. There they went again.

"Well, maybe you don't", he said. "After all you married me, not him – oh gosh! Listen to me. Gnargh."

He made an unidentified sound and almost went to the bar to get a drink to drown his pain. But thinking how alcohol had led to this situation somehow made him stop in his tracks.

"I need to know what happened last night. Let's just hope Kurt, Mike and Tina aren't downstairs already."

Sam glanced at the clock. Twelve am.

"Very unlikely."

"Let's go to Rachel and Finn's room and ask them."

Blaine jumped up and picked up Sam's Shirt to push it against his chest. As he did so his fingers touched Sam's skin and burnt their way right through it, sending shivers downstairs while blacking out any upstairs activity. For one second Sam saw himself pushing Blaine back on the bed and getting down on him.

"Get dressed, Sam, come on! We've lost too much time already."

Sam cleared his throat and decided he needed fresh clothes. And a cold shower.

"I'm with you in five. It can wait five more minutes, can't it?"

Damn, the night must have gotten to his head. How else to explain those fantasies? If Sam could only remember how it had been with Blaine… Hell, he had made his first full-on gay sex experience and then didn't remember it. Just… ugh.

* * *

Rachel and Finn weren't in their room so Blaine and Sam went to the dining room. It was lunch time anyway.

Puck jumped from his chair and started clapping long before the others saw them.

"Our newlywed couple! Oh, oh, guys, I'm so touched! Of course I will make room and move in with Kurt so you two love birds can have all the privacy you need!"

"I am _not_ gonna live with Puck", Kurt said, arms crossed. Rachel was similar smitten as Puck, getting up and hugging them. Finn just shook their hands, as did Mike and Tina before Blaine found his tongue and groused at them.

"Stop it! We're not… Rachel, how could you let this happen? And if we're on it, what did happen? Why…?"

"You don't remember?", Finn chuckled. "Dude, it was the best night of your life or at least you said so!"

"I think we might have drunken a bit too much", Sam said, sitting down beside Puck who still had tears in his eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Kurt, I swear I don't know how that could happen, I…" Blaine sat down next to his ex-boyfriend on the other end of the table. He continued to quietly but enthusiastically talk to Kurt and Sam watched them for a few seconds, not liking it at all.

Then he realised he'd clenched his fists and loosened them, trying to concentrate on Rachel who sat opposite to him.

"It wasn't even an Elvis who married us. Look! Sam, show me your ring!"

She held out her hand and Sam saw she was wearing a ring, too, though it had little sparkly stones in it. So he logically turned to Finn or rather his hands. Yup. Him too.

"Oh my god, who didn't get married last night? Mike, Tina?"

"No, oh no, oh god no!" Mike laughed while Tina now crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"They, Kurt and Puck weren't with us", Finn said.

"Why not, and where were they and –"

"Sam! Your ring!", Rachel said.

Sam rolled his eyes and showed her his left hand.

"Oh! Nice! Not as nice as mine, though…"

"It was your idea, wasn't it? And Blaine and I just went with it", he said.

"Actually, dude, it was your idea", Finn said. "And Rachel and I went with it."

"I don't believe you. Why would I want to marry Blaine?"

"Uhm… Seriously?", Puck said. "You're back in denial? How is that – is that even possible?" He turned to Finn who only shrugged.

"All I know is we're gonna get an annulment. You don't?"

Rachel and Finn shook their heads and Sam did so, too, because they all were just crazy. He got up to the buffet to get food and swallowed down the lump in his throat that hurt every time he saw how eager Blaine was to make things right with Kurt – when would he finally see Kurt wasn't interested in him anymore?

Then he got an idea, a very good one. Maybe all this crazy stuff would be helpful after all.

"Puck, can I ask you a favour?", he said as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not available for threesomes. At least not with dudes."

"What – oh god! I don't want to – Noah Puckerman, shut your mouth", Sam said, shaking his head. "I was just wondering if…" He shot a glance to Blaine and Kurt. Still talking, good.

"Just grab your things and move in with Kurt before Blaine can prevent it?"

Puck grinned. Then he put his hand to his head, said "Aye, aye!" and got up with one last shoulder pat.

"Don't tell him", Sam said because Rachel looked at him.

"I was just – is Blaine still obsessed with Kurt? Even after yesterday?"

"After yesterday what?"

"Well, there was pretty much booze involved", Finn said. "Maybe his conscious mind needs more time."

"What the hell has happened yesterday?"

Finn got out his phone and put on a video before he gave it to Sam. He started unbelievingly at himself and Blaine, sitting on a bench in a chapel waiting room. They didn't seem able to keep their hands to themselves, and either stared into each other's eyes or made out. Then the camera was directed at a giggling Rachel.

"Will they ever stop?", she said.

"I seriously doubt that", Finn's voice said. Then Sam and Blaine were on the screen again. Rachel had to call them three times before they actually listened and got up into the ceremony room. The minister pointed at the screen and said to put the phone away and the video ended.

Sam gave Finn back his phone and tried to process what he'd just seen.

Did alcohol made him gay (well, gayer than his occasional attacks) and in love with Blaine?

"I still don't get it", he mumbled. Yeah, he liked Blaine and didn't want to see him with Kurt but… he didn't love him.

Did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, what can I say, I'm glad so many people liked the first chapter! Thanks guys and girls :-) And because it's summer here comes the next!

* * *

"I said no, and I mean no and – just no!"

"Relax, bro! Don't you want to give Blaine and Sam some privacy?", Puck said.

Kurt irritated shook his head. "They are _not_ a couple! You heard them."

"Yeah, you heard me", Blaine said. They were standing in the otherwise empty hallway in front of Kurt and Blaine's room where Puck had stacked his luggage.

Sam nervously teetered on his feet, hoping his plan would work. He tried to look grim as Blaine shot him a glance but then put up both thumbs to Puck who after all was that annoying because Sam had asked him to.

"You two aren't a couple either. So what!?"

"Frankly, I don't care", Sam said. "Let's just get your stuff, Blaine, let Puck have his fun."

"No, he can't just do what he wants, he –"

"Blaine, do you even know me?", Puck said. "I _always_ do what I want."

"And what if Blaine and I were a couple?", Kurt said.

Sam's heartbeat stopped. He only could continue to breathe because the look Blaine gave Kurt was as surprised as the one Puck gave him.

Sam stepped beside Blaine and put an arm around him. Time to clear things up.

"Right now, Blaine and I are married, okay? See this, yeah?" He waggled his finger. "So technically that would be cheating."

"Sam, what the hell…?", Blaine said, freeing himself from his arm.

But Kurt had had enough by now, he threw his hands into the air, mumbled "You are all insane" and finally opened the door to his room. Puck smirked and pushed his brown suitcase inside, leaving Blaine to shake his head in disappointment.

"Why are you doing this? Kurt and I are getting closer by the minute. Why do you have to ruin this for me?"

Sam could only shrug and again swallow down the lump in his throat. He didn't know if it was a sign of love or not but he could stand the thought of Blaine and Kurt together less with every mentioned minute. So he rather endured those reproachful looks and the silence he was met with as Blaine lovelessly shoved his black bag onto the bed although it hurt almost as much.

While Blaine stormed out to show him his disapproval Sam lay down on his bed and tried to remember the night. They had started out all together at the pool, drinking cocktails like every night. At one point Puck had joined some girls but when had Kurt, Mike and Tina left and what had happened to make him and Blaine behave like a couple and even want to get married? Not to speak of the 'wedding night' after that…

Embarrassment was back again when Sam thought of it. He wasn't sure if sharing a room with Blaine was such a good idea after all. Both of them had felt ashamed in the morning so why hadn't he learned his lesson from that?

Sam sighed and got up. Overthinking it wouldn't solve anything.

* * *

Blaine refused to even have one drink this night and Sam wasn't in the mood to drink that much, too. Although he started to consider it the longer Blaine clasped on to Kurt and didn't even throw one glance at Sam.

They even sat at another table in the café they were in. With Mike and Tina since the tables were too small for big groups but still…

"That is really weird", Finn said probably to encourage Sam. It didn't help though.

"No, it's not, he loves Kurt, always has", he said.

"Yesterday he was pretty over him, I tell you."

"Well, that was the drinks."

"No", Rachel said. "I don't think it was. But I think you moved too fast, you know, immediately marrying."

Sam nodded and cleared his throat, realising that marrying wasn't even the most blatant move they had pulled that night. Sleeping together after having been only friends for all the year probably would put any relationship under great stress.

"What else was there?", Rachel asked. Sam sucked his straw and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Oh, no, you didn't!?"

Sam watched his finger nails. "Pretty certain we did."

"What are you talking about?", Finn asked.

"Of course you did", Rachel sighed. She leaned to Finn and said something in his ear and he grinned, looking at Sam.

"You stallion."

Rachel hit him. "It's not _good_! They should have waited, immature little boys they are!"

"It was so awkward this morning and it hasn't changed since then", Sam said. "But I wish I could remember anything."

He tried to catch Blaine's eyes again. It worked as far as Blaine accidentally met his eyes and quickly looked away.

Sam sighed and drank his cocktail.

* * *

"Kurt will never take you back. No matter if you share a room or not."

"When have you become that unsupportive? I'm really disappointed in you, Sam", Blaine said.

They were in the gambling area of their hotel because Blaine wanted to talk to Puck who had to be here somewhere. Sam could think of only one reason Blaine would look for their friend right now so he had hurried to follow him and tried to talk sense into him – once again.

"I'm just telling you how it is. Everybody can see it but you, Blaine."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did he say that thing today?"

"What thing?"

"That thing about us being a couple." Blaine waved through the air as he made his way through drunk and gambling people so fast Sam had trouble keeping up with him.

"I don't know why. He sure does like to keep you close and hopeful – or maybe he doesn't even realise what he's doing. But he won't take you back."

Blaine came to a sudden halt and turned around, face angry as never seen before.

"Why do you even care!? If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous."

"I just want to protect you."

Blaine snorted and turned around. Sam stayed still.

"What if I was jealous?"

Blaine shook his head and simply walked on. Sam didn't know what he was thinking or doing once again. Matters with Blaine had complicated a lot since this morning though already the last weeks hadn't been very easy and yes, maybe his dislike of Kurt was jealousy.

Sam caught up with Blaine and brought him to a stand by gripping his arm, locking eyes with him.

"What if I was jealous?", he repeated now softer.

"Are you trying to mess with my head? For heaven's sake!"

Blaine freed himself and walked away and this time Sam let him. There was no sense in looking for Puck who probably was gone with a girl already. And Blaine was totally sober so he would find the way to their room by himself.

Sam joined Finn and Mike at the bar. He realised he hadn't interrogated Mike about the night before so he started just that.

"Please tell me the facts. Finn only told me – well, nothing, he told me nothing", Sam said, glaring at his friend. His other friend shrugged.

"What do you remember? We went to some café after having lost Puck and Kurt who was not feeling well. Hm, do you think someone should have told him more about the events?", Mike asked Finn. Sam snapped his fingers.

"Go on, don't get distracted."

"Well, the café held a drinking contest. You and Blaine entered and though you didn't win you were pretty tipsy after that. And not to forget attached to each other. But Tina and I went home then so we only got to know the rest from our friends."

He pointed at Finn who Sam then turned to, crossing his arms and waiting for the final explanation. Finn just shrugged.

"What can I say, one time I turned around and as I was back you were snogging."

"No coupling involved?"

"Only the cupid called alcohol."

"Huh." Sam let his eyes wander but of course he didn't find Blaine now. "So he wanted it, too?"

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"If this helps you I heard Blaine utter something like 'I've never stopped wanting to do you'."

"Yeah, that helps", Sam said. "Although… not really. I know he has a crush on me but still… Kurt, you know?"

"You're totally in the running, too", Finn said. Mike nodded along.

"Guess I have to fight for him, then", Sam said, taking in a deep breath. That day had been enough to make him see his resentment against Kurt had been jealousy, and the forgotten night had settled down somewhere in his body and he definitely wanted to feel Blaine's hands all over his body and Blaine's lips on his own… Sam gulped and distracted himself before his mind could wander off.

"Since you're Kurt's stepbrother can't you talk to him and tell him to tell Blaine he doesn't want him anymore?", Sam said.

"Oh, no, I once tried to talk some sense into Kurt but he kind of got it the wrong way and... I prefer to stay out of his affairs and keep my interactions with him limited to stuff we both agree on. That's the best recipe for a life-long friendship." Finn held up his glass and Mike went with it.

Sam would have gone to his room to meet Blaine but at the same time he feared exactly that – it would be awkward and they would either not talk at all or fight. Maybe he should have stayed with Rachel, Tina and Kurt for a girl's night out.

"Hey, we still have one week here!", Mike said. "Chin up!"

Sam sighed and gave the barkeeper a sign to bring him a drink.

* * *

Sam awoke with a morning situation. At least the curtains were closed meaning he had gone to bed with all his senses working properly. He even could remember sneaking into a dark room at night.

He turned his face to the other bed and only saw a dark head– enough to know it was Blaine not Puck lying there.

"Blaine? Are you awake?", he whispered. No answer. Sam wondered if he was and pretended to sleep so they could avoid each other. But he didn't want the rest of the vacation to be like that, not to speak of life after Vegas.

"Huh, so married life is actually the buzz killer everybody says it is", Sam said to himself, eyes wandering to the ceiling.

Blaine snorted. "Yes, go on and joke about it. It's just my life that has been ruined."

"Woah there! You could have said 'I don't' after all!"

Blaine turned around to lie on his back.

"I just can't imagine… why would we…"

Sam bit his lip. There it was, his chance of talking. Of saying something so incredible sensible, lovely and deep that Blaine would get up to come into Sam's bed, assuring him they could stay together (maybe not married though) and then help him with his morning situation.

"Can I ask you… Not so long ago you had a crush on me. Is that really gone, like, at all?"

Huh, not as deep as he had hoped.

At least Blaine took some time before he answered.

"It's complicated."

Sam waited for the explanation but somehow Blaine just kept silent. So he frowned into his direction.

"That's it? What's so complicated, yes or no."

"I need to be with Kurt, Sam."

Sam's frown deepened. He stared back at the ceiling and kept himself from saying that Blaine's Kurt-obsession was beyond healthy by now.

"I think I'm bi", he said instead. Not that he hadn't thought that before. He just had never told Blaine or anyone else because there had been no reason. He had only fallen for girls at McKinley High and at his old school he had been too inexperienced to realise what some feelings meant.

Being in Glee club had not only opened his eyes but had also made him realise it was okay to be whatever he would want to be. He knew people wondered about him though he kind of liked to keep them in the dark. Not everything was there to share with everyone. And as long as he only glanced at some strangers in the hallway it had been nobodys concern anyway.

Blaine snorted again. "You were drunk, Sam. People do silly things when they are drunk. Don't read too much into this 'marriage'." He actually made quotation marks with his fingers as if he was in a talk show and really wanted to make his point.

Then he got up and went to the cupboards. Blaine was the only teenage boy Sam knew who neatly arranged his clothes in a hotel cupboard – or even used one for that matter. Sam for example lived out of his bag.

"It's not the marriage that makes me think it", Sam quietly said. By now it was really exhausting to keep his eyes at the ceiling and not to linger on Blaine as he got dressed.

"That was bros helping bros", Blaine mumbled and then Sam heard the door going. He was left alone in the room but now his situation wasn't screaming for relief anymore because the sadness of feeling so far away from Blaine had just killed it.

He grasped the ring that was lying on the bedside table and stared at it, wondering how shocking the discharge of his emergency credit card at the end of the month would be. And where had he gotten it from anyway? Maybe he could return it.

Of course Sam didn't put the ring on then. He put it in a drawer and closed it before he went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

They spent the day at the pool. The summer sun was freaking hot and almost no breeze went through the air so the pool was full of people all the time.

Behind his sunglasses Sam could look at everything without getting noticed. He especially envied Blaine's ability to tan – from the first day they were here he'd become darker by the minute while Sam had to cream every hour to not get sun burned and practically didn't tan at all.

But even without the tan Blaine's body looked gorgeous and he didn't even work out every day. Some people were just born under a lucky star.

As Sam came back from the loo one time and Kurt was standing at the edge of the pool he _accidentally_ pushed him in – just a friendly joke of course.

Sam grinned as Kurt spit water and climbed out.

"Oops, my bad", he said.

"You!"

"Hey, I just helped you to cool off." Sam shrugged sat down on his chair, closing his eyes. Oh snap!

* * *

One hour later Rachel asked him if he wanted to get a drink with her. Sam didn't even open his eyes.

"Hm… don't know. Why don't you ask Finn?"

"Well, I'm asking _you_."

Now Sam looked up. Finn, Puck, Mike and Tina were sun bathing right next to him. Maybe they were asleep but so could have been Sam!

He sighed and got up, throwing only one short glance at Blaine and Kurt's chairs at his other side. They were empty.

As they approached the bar Sam saw the said two boys sitting at a table underneath a big square parasol and drinking colourful cocktails with straws.

"Rachel, this is hopeless. He loves Kurt and that's it."

"Oh, don't be silly", Rachel said. She linked arms with him and practically dragged him to the white plastic table with matching chairs.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Only if Sam buys me a drink as an apology!", Kurt demanded.

"What? I'm not gonna buy you a drink because you landed in the pool. You would've gone there anyhow at some point", Sam said.

"Damn, it could have worked. Yeah, yeah, sit down." Kurt gestured Rachel to sit. She claimed the chair next to Kurt and talked to him.

Sam sat down between her and Blaine, grabbing the card and glaring into it as if his life depended on it.

"The Strawberry Daiquiri is nice", Blaine said. Sam almost would've pulled an impressed face because the boy was talking but just laid down the menu and said:

"I'm gonna take a pineapple juice."

They sat silent for a few minutes while Sam pretended to listen to Kurt and Rachel's babbling. Then Blaine cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Sam, I'm sorry if you wanted to talk this morning. I just blocked everything out, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"It's just… This whole thing is so annoying. I can't wrap my mind around… What happened that night? Why did we… It's really not very convincing when I say I love Kurt but then go and marry you."

Sam fumbled with the menu. "Mike said we got into a drinking contest and… then just… kind of…"

"What? Decided to marry? Oh, I bet it was Rachel and Finn's idea and we just went along with it." Blaine nodded to himself as if having found the perfect explanation.

"I thought that, too, but Finn said it was the other way round."

"Come on, how could it? He's had some drinks himself", Blaine said.

"Uhm… He has a video", Sam uttered. Not that he wanted to see that again. But yes, he did. Only not with Blaine. Or just so?

"Well, I'm gonna need to see this. And since Kurt's distracted now..." Blaine got up and Sam simply followed him to their sleeping friends.

"Finn?", Blaine said.

Sam went to the pool and dipped up some water that he splashed onto Finn. It was the second best thing that happened today (the best thing being Kurt's fall in the pool of course) because Finn screamed and jerked up.

"Calm down, bro, it's just water", Sam laughed.

Blaine sat down on Rachel's chair and Sam followed his example, waiting until Finn was done with bitching.

"Dude, I'm sleeping!", Puck complained.

"Sam and Blaine just –"

"I didn't", Blaine interrupted while Puck muttered something sounding like "They're on honeymoon, they can do what they want".

"Sorry, dude, but this is urgent matter", Sam said. "Blaine needs to know what happened the night in question. We need to see the video you made."

"Ugh."

"That means yes", Sam whispered to Blaine. And he was right, Finn got his phone out of a bag beside his settee and tipped on it before he gave it to Blaine and then lay back down.

"Is it on?", Rachel's voice was to be heard and the screen showed Finn's grinning face in front of a water fountain and a setting sun.

"That's not it", Sam said but Finn didn't react anymore. So he kept watching and hoped it wouldn't be something too private.

"It's on!", Rachel decided on the screen. She zoomed in on the water fountain behind Finn who said something about "so beautiful" and "great holiday".

"Ooooh, it's making a rain bow!", Rachel zoomed in closer.

"Oh god, what is Sam _doing_?", Finn exclaimed. The fountain zoomed out and the picture was blurry for a few moments before focusing on Sam who was balancing on a railing.

"Oh god", Blaine mumbled beside the real Sam. Blaine in the video was just grinning like crazy and applauding Sam's stunt. Then Finn got to him and dragged him down.

"Dude! What the hell, I'm trying to impress my boyfriend!", Sam exclaimed. In reality he wanted to hide his face and cry about his drunken stupidity. But he just kept watching.

"You could've fallen down there and died. You can thank me later", Finn said.

"Sam, oh God, are you okay?" Blaine was there now and pawed Sam's chest.

"I'm invincible like a superhero", Sam said, looking a bit too proud. Finn shook his head and rolled his eyes to the camera.

"_My_ hero", Blaine giggled. He kissed Sam who immediately threw his arms around him.

"You two should get a room, seriously. Disgusting" Rachel said. She zoomed in on Finn's face who nodded, and then swivelled the camera to Blaine and Sam. They were still kissing.

"Tomorrow we're gonna blackmail them with that", Rachel said.

"Don't use up all my battery", Finn's voice from the off said. "I still don't see why you can't use your phone."

For a few moments his face was in the picture then Blaine and Sam were back on screen.

"It's for science", Rachel said. The two boys broke apart, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes so that the real Sam got a little sick – from all that sappiness or from nervousness because Blaine beside him was seeing this too he couldn't tell.

"I love you so much", recorded Blaine said. Rachel suppressed a giggle. She zoomed a bit closer so that only their faces were on the screen now. Their happy, stupid grinning drunk faces.

"I love you too. You know what", Sam said. He stepped back so Rachel zoomed out. Sam dropped on one knee in front of Blaine. The real Sam put his palm to his face – he knew it! It had been his idea! He should anticipate in a 'How to stop proposing to people for the sake of proving your love' seminar.

"Yes!", Blaine on screen whispered loudly. Sam before him chuckled.

"Can I actually ask the question?"

"Uhm, guys?", Finn's voice said. "Rushed decision, much?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?" Sam said, ignoring everyone and everything.

"Yes, Samuel Jessica Evans! Yes, I will!" Blaine got down to meet Sam's lips and they didn't seem to think it was necessary to get up for another round of heavy snogging.

"Let's go get more drinks so they forget all about that", Finn said. He came closer to the screen and reached out his hand. Rachel giggled and the picture went blurry again, and then the video stopped.

Blaine drew in air and stared at the phone.

"Uhm", Sam said. He wanted to get up and go into his room, never to see daylight or his friends, especially Blaine, again.

"Here's another one", Blaine said.

"Play it", Sam answered, just so they didn't have to face each other right now.

The screen showed Rachel and Finn on a bench in a café and this time they were snogging.

"This is our so called friends. They haven't talked to us since we came here", Blaine's voice said.

"Rachel didn't even noticed when I took her bag", Sam's voice said and the camera wheeled to him. He had a pink purse in his knees and a chap stick in his hand, opening it.

"This is Sam, the love of my life", Blaine's voice said.

"Oh, you, stop it!" Sam pretended to be humble. He threw his hair behind his shoulder and then used the chap stick.

"Rachel must never now", he said.

"I'm recording you with her phone", Blaine said.

"No, that's Finn's."

"Yeah, because he won't tell her."

"Rachel, I'm truly sorry. It's the alcohol, okay, blame it on the alcohol", Sam said into the camera. Blaine giggled.

"I like the alcohol. Without it you would've never told me the truth", Blaine said.

"And you would've never forgotten Kurt", Sam said.

"Who?"

Sam grinned and leaned forward. Only the pattern of his shirt was to be seen now and moaning to be heard. It was even more awkward than anything Sam had experienced in the last days. But even worse was that Blaine's recorded voice went right to his guts and made him want to do exactly what they were doing in the video.

"Okay, this is –" Blaine tipped effortlessly on the phone.

"God, Sam, I'm so hard right now", the recorded Blaine said. The real one got as red as a tomato and tipped wilder on the screen.

"Save it for our wedding night", recorded Sam said and that made Blaine stop typing and watch again. Or rather listen since Sam's extremely embarrassing Hawaiian Shirt was still on the screen.

"Can we marry like now? We're in Vegas, aren't we?", Blaine said. "I never want to be separated from you again."

"Okay", Sam said.

"Sam! What are you doing with my purse?" Rachel's high voice was to be heard. Sam leaned back in surprise and the screen showed the fast approaching ground. Then the video stopped.

"Oh. My. God", Blaine uttered. He ran a hand over his mouth and didn't look up. Then he managed the phone and the video in the chapel was to be seen. Sam leaned back and stared to the pool, slowly returning to the now.

"I – I don't know what to say. Or think", Blaine said. He got up. "I need time to process this, uhm… here."

He gave Sam the phone without looking into his eyes and then went away. Sam looked to Finn who was sleeping again and decided to need a drink. Yes, maybe he drank way too much at those days but… he was on vacation.

He went back to Kurt and Rachel and ordered something stronger than juice.

"Where's Blaine off to?", Kurt asked.

"Nothing, just… stuff", Sam said. He luckily could resist saying 'Marriage issues' although he sure would like to know what Kurt was thinking about the whole situation.

"Tonight we're going back to the Zuzuki Café, alright? You can woo the waiter from yesterday there", Rachel said, nudging Kurt.

"I'm not sure if I can do that to Blaine." Kurt sighed and drank from his cocktail. Sam exchanged a look with Rachel and since she kind of supported him and Blaine (and explicitly gestured him to go on and ask the question on his mind) he cleared his throat and leaned a bit forward.

"Kurt, can I ask you something? You and Blaine, uhm…"

Kurt looked at Sam without stopping to suck his straw so Sam actually had to formulate a question. He sighed and searched for words.

"Are you anywhere near getting back together?"

Kurt frowned and put down his glass. "You are his husband, shouldn't you know that?"

"Haha!"

"What!? You are, you actually are. Have you even thought about it for more than one second? Right now you officially are _Blaine's_ _husband_."

"I think about it, alright. Doesn't answer my question though."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "In the beginning of our vacation I had wondered if we would get back together. But pretty soon I realised two things. First." Kurt held up one finger.

"I'm over him."

"Everybody can see that", Rachel nodded.

"Second: Blaine is over me, too. He just doesn't know that in his ridiculous attempt to make everything good again. I think he still feels guilty."

Sam leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. He had so known it!

"Why?", Kurt asked, taking up his drink again. The waitress came to bring Sam his cocktail.

"Oh, why do you think, Kurt?", Rachel said. "They _married_, for heaven's sake."

"Huh." Kurt kept looking at Sam for a few seconds. Then he broke into a grin. "I knew it! From the first moment you came into Glee club I knew it. There's no escaping my gaydar!"

"Yeah, I guess", Sam said. "But I didn't lie to you. At that time I thought I was totally straight. Well, except from one or two drunken kisses at my former school. But there _were_ only boys so I thought it was normal…"

"And now?", Kurt asked. Before Sam could answer Finn came to them, complaining about the heat and the sun and Sam used the opportunity to change the topic with the suggestion to throw Puck into the pool.

"No throwing people into the pool anymore!", Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, we're on vacation", Sam said, wondering for how much more things he could use that excuse after justifying his drinking and the sex with his best friend with it.

A shiver went through his body. Blaine. He had wanted it, too, so his crush couldn't be gone completely, right?

"Sam is right. Plus Puck totally deserves this", Finn said. "And while we're on it, why should we spare Mike?"

"My saying! You rock, dude!" Sam enthusiastically high-fived Finn and jumped up, glad to have found a distraction from all his heavy thinking.

After having found out that Puck is actually pretty heavy and very much liked to kick people Sam and Finn fled from his threats of revenge. By now even joking around with his friends couldn't stop Sam from thinking about Blaine. Where was he, what was he thinking about those videos?

Why weren't they together?

Maybe gambling would distract him.

"So, what did Blaine say?", Finn asked as he put a coin into a machine.

Sam sighed. They all had conspired against him, hadn't they?

"Not much. He couldn't even look at me. I think he was shocked and I can't blame him."

"Have you also seen the video Rachel made with her phone in the cafe that held the drinking contest?"

"She has? Why hasn't she said anything?" Sam jumped up from his chair. Whatever silly things this video would show he needed to see it.

"What, now?", Finn said.

"Just keep on gambling and win a million dollars that we'll share fifty-fifty, okay?" Sam encouragingly pointed with both index fingers at Finn and clacked his tongue, then made his way through the crowd. He wasn't the only one wearing only his bathing suit so no shame was involved. He only needed to find Rachel, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Sadly, Puck found him first.

As Sam climbed out of the pool and shook off the water from his hair he only cursed under his breath. Yeah, yeah, he had it coming.

Puck was standing there, arms crossed and a serious face.

"If you tell me where Finn is I won't push you in a second time", he said.

"I won't sell him like that, never!"

"Alrighty." Puck approached Sam who quickly jumped to the side and ran around the pool. He heard Kurt screaming something like "Go get him" and wondered what he had ever done to him.

"You will all burn in hell!", he shouted, pointing at Puck and Kurt and then made his way into the hotel again. Since it was already six he could just as well shower and get ready for dinner. Sure Rachel's phone wouldn't stop working during the next hour.

* * *

A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing with the video-flashbacks...

Also I'm pretty sure Sam's second name is NOT Jessica but since it's Chord who said it first I thought it's okay if I use it one time in a fic lol


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews, thanks so much! On we go!

* * *

As soon as Sam stepped into his room he heard the shower running. He bit his lip and forbid himself to picture Blaine in there, naked and the water running over his body, skin all soapy and –

"Stop it", Sam whispered. He set the air condition higher and lay down on his bed. The maid had been here so it was made and he only wetted the boring cream coloured cover with his still dripping hair.

He closed his eyes and drifted off a bit. Then the bathroom door was opened and he heard footsteps on the ground.

"Are you ready in there?", Sam asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead."

So he did. As Sam had finished his shower and came back into the room he was very surprised to find Blaine still in here, sitting on his bed and reading a book.

He didn't say anything though and went to his bag to get dressed. For a few seconds he hesitated before taking off his towel, hoping Blaine wouldn't look. But as Sam threw a testing look to him he simply stared at his book. Sam puckered his lips and wondered how much more awkward it could get.

He quickly put on boxers, a shirt and short pants and then sat on his bed, fumbling his fingers and wondering what he should say to start a conversation.

"Puck threw me into the pool", he eventually said.

Blaine put down his book. "Oh."

"Yeah. To be fair, I did it to him first."

Blaine grinned. "You like throwing people into the pool, don't you?"

Sam grinned too. And there it broke, that nasty ice.

"You should watch out that Kurt won't get his revenge, too."

Aaand it was back. Sam looked at his hands and simply nodded.

Blaine glided to the side of his bed, clearing his throat.

"So you… uhm… oh God, there's no way of casually asking this, is there?"

Sam looked up while Blaine covered his face with his hand.

"Do you mean about the videos and that night…?"

"No, I mean, kind of, yes. This morning you said you think you are bi-sexual? And in those videos… you certainly acted on that." Blaine bit his lip and shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am, yeah", Sam stuttered. Then he found his confidence and said with a disguised voice: "I'm one hundred per cent sure I'm fifty per cent gay."

He glanced to Blaine who looked at him in utter surprise.

"How come you never said anything?"

"I would have if I would've had feelings for a guy but somehow the girls from McKinley put one spell after another on me."

Blaine opened his mouth, still surprised or maybe even shocked. Sam found it very easy to simply talk on now, once having started.

"Although I kind of developed a crush on a boy in the last months and just didn't realise it. Sometimes it's hard to see what's right under your nose, isn't it?"

He grinned to overact his insecurity. How would Blaine react?

First thing he did was blushing. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat and his eyes wandered through the room as if searching for something. Sam kept looking at him until their eyes met again.

"You… Me? Are you sure?"

Sam got up and sat down next to Blaine, always holding his eyes. He dared to reach for Blaine's hand, only half-aware of what he was doing since the adrenalin rushing through his body had taken over control.

"All I know is my actions on that night weren't completely alcohol induced. And I kind of hope yours neither", he said quietly.

Blaine breathed through his open mouth, not moving at all even as Sam leaned forwards. Sam let his eyes linger on Blaine's lip before he was too close for that and aimed for them with his mouth, shutting his eyes completely. He yearned for the contact, he simply needed it but then his lips touched cheek skin and Blaine glided backwards, away from him.

"Woah, Sam, not so fast! Have you any idea how confusing this is? Not only that I wake up one morning having obviously slept with my best friend without remembering it, now you also claim to be bi and want to continue… or rather start a romance? What even…?"

Blaine got up and Sam let his head fall onto his chest. It would've been too good to be true, wouldn't it?

"Is this about Kurt?", he said, carefully looking through his wet hair strands.

"No!", Blaine exclaimed a bit too fiercely. He stemmed his hand on his waist and looked very defending.

"Well, not completely", he said.

Sam puckered his lips and nodded, staring into space. How was it that he was always the one diving head over heels into love while the person of his affections was unsure or held back for whatever reasons? Had he really thought this time it would be different just because it was Blaine?

Of course not.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind", he said, getting up and walking to the door. He held Blaine's eyes and took some backwards steps.

"Just so you know, you'd miss some serious hot action if you decide against this." Sam gestured to his body and enjoyed Blaine's reddening face. Nonetheless the other boy said "Sam, come on" in his best 'let's be sensible and talk it out like best bro's'-voice.

But for Sam there was no way back to that state. He knew things wouldn't stop being awkward for a long time but he wouldn't take back his request. The fact that they were already married was a sign from his drunk self to his sober self to finally take his feelings serious and he wouldn't argue with himself there.

Sam simply waggled his eyebrows and then left the room.

* * *

"Where is Rachel?", Sam asked as he put his plate with food on the table and sat down.

"Woah there, she's _my_ girlfriend, never forget that", Finn said. He and Mike were freshly showered and fully dressed, too. Puck and Kurt just entered the room and went straight to the buffet where Sam had just gotten his food from.

"Haha! I only need her phone, don't be afraid", he said.

"Sam is married", Mike said. "You don't have to be worried there."

"Oh, yeah, Rachel is actually my wife. I forgot about that." Finn smiled and nodded to himself so Sam rolled his eyes to him and Mike too (did he have to point it out?) and started eating his steak.

Puck and Kurt sat down opposite to Sam, leaving the chair beside him empty. He wondered if Blaine would sit there if he came down now. Or maybe Rachel and Tina would come first and sit opposite to their boyfriends and would give Blaine no other choice as to sit next to Sam.

Yes, very profound and deep thoughts went through Sam's head.

"Zuzuki, Kurt, Zuzuki!", Rachel chanted as she put down her tray next to Sam. He could barely contain himself from pointing her to the empty chairs at the other side of the table, silently shaking his head and ignoring her even as she leaned against him to do something with Finn (who did the same from the other side) behind Sam's back.

But too much was too much.

"Could you please not do this?", he said, leaning as much forward as he could.

"Dude, calm down", Finn said but they both leaned back so Sam had made his position clear once again. What a man he was! How could Blaine ever say no to that?

As Blaine came to the table Sam tried to behave normal. But it was Blaine who looked at him while he sat down beside Kurt so who was Sam to reject eye contact.

"So. You all in for Zuzuki café?", Kurt said.

"We most certainly are", Rachel said. "It's gonna be _awesome_! The best night of our lives!"

"Wasn't the night before yesterday just that?", Finn said. "After all we got married!"

"Oh, of course, honey! Let's say the best night for those on this table who aren't married yet."

This time Sam avoided Blaine's eyes and punted his food while Kurt said: "What's this supposed to mean? I'm not getting married during this holidays, I still have all my senses together. Also there's only Puck left now and I don't think we'd make a good couple. No offense."

He shortly lifted his hands and Puck chuckled.

"I completely agree."

"See? You _would_ make a good couple", Rachel said, pointing her fork at them. Kurt only glared at her.

Tina cared to join them, too, and the conversation of the table was split into groups. Sam was sucked in to Puck's story of how he had already met the same girl twice and therefor thought she was the love of his life. Kurt constantly rolled his eyes while Rachel clapped enthusiastically her hands.

"Bring her, bring her! I want to meet her."

On Sam's other side Finn was talking about white picket fences (literally) and Blaine opposite to him nodded along.

"White is so much better than cream, I agree."

"And at least three children, although four would be better because with three one could easily be the outsider, right?"

"I haven't thought about having children yet", Blaine said. "I'm only seventeen?"

"Oh, yeah, me neither", Finn said. Sam chuckled and looked at Blaine who smiled, too. Hot waves rolled through Sam's body as they locked eyes for a few moments.

"Why does Rachel want to go to that specific café?", Finn asked.

"Oh, there was this waiter that Kurt thought really sexy", Tina said. "Like _so hot_. Even I had troubles keeping my eyes off of him."

Mike frowned while Blaine's head quickly turned to her.

"What?"

"You're gonna like him, too. I mean, only to look at him", she said, glancing at Sam who stared at her for her obvious obliviousness to the whole situation.

Blaine thoughtfully looked at Kurt then and Sam wasn't able to catch his eyes anymore. He sighed and decided to let Fortuna take over from now on. He'd laid his cards on the table, now it was Blaine's turn to say yey or ney.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy the summer :-)

* * *

The infamous waiter at Zuzuki's was an Asian hottie with his hair gelled spiky like a hedgehog. Due to his descent Mike seemed to feel challenged and never took his arm off Tina's shoulders although she didn't make any attempt to flirt with him.

Kurt did though while Blaine sat very quiet a few chairs away, his face getting sadder and sadder until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt, I think you should stop that", he heard himself saying after the waiter (who had revealed his name was Kim) had been at their table and Kurt had jingled his eyelashes without taking a break to breathe. It had Blaine's face given another nuance of sadness Sam just couldn't stand to see.

"What?", Kurt asked, turning his head to him. Sam had leaned to him and now threw him an unbelieving glance.

"Come on. Blaine has thought he had a chance with you all this time and you haven't said any different but now you're flirting with this guy. That's not very nice."

"Excuse me? I thought you of all people would appreciate it."

"That you're breaking his heart?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine.

"You're probably right."

So when they left the café and strolled along the esplanades Kurt took Blaine aside and the two of them walked along the beach.

"Sam, I hear you want to watch a video I made?" Rachel said. She and Finn were walking arm in arm, while Mike and Tina also kept their distance to argue and Puck, of course, was long gone.

They sat down on a bench and Rachel insisted on holding her phone while Sam watched the video (he didn't know why but she seemed to think he wanted to steal it).

"Rachel, I'm right beside you, I won't run away with your phone, come on."

"No, no, no. You emptied my chap stick and managed to let my iPod be stuck on 'Into the night', I won't give you anything anymore", she said. Finn laughed about him, not very nice. Sam crossed his arms and said she should hold the phone right in front of his eyes.

Rachel let it lie on her leg and pressed play.

The screen showed many people cheering at some guys on a table, having huge pitchers of beer in front of them. All teams consisted of two people, sometimes two guys, sometimes two girls and some gender mixed. They drank the beer through straws, trying to be as fast as possible.

The noise was very loud and one couldn't understand very much. The picture wandered from strangers to Blaine and Sam who build a team, too, sitting close together and drinking.

"Go, Blam!", Rachel's voice shouted.

"You got this!", Finn's voice screamed. Then the crowd got louder and a man announced a winner, not Sam and Blaine. They came back to the table, giggling and not very sad about the defeat.

The noise got quieter. The screen settled on Blaine and Sam and Rachel's voice asked: "Are you very unhappy you lost?"

"Are you kidding? Best game _ever_!" Sam held up a fist and Blaine bumped his own against it.

"I'm not good at drinking", he explained.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing you aren't good at", Sam said. Blaine grinned at him and none of them said anything for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes.

The camera was pointed at Finn and Mike.

"What do you think, do they have to be punished for not winning?"

"Uhm… what?", Finn said while Mike nodded.

"Definitively."

"Rachel?", Tina's voice said and the screen showed the black of Rachel's skirt. Then it danced around wildly as Rachel got up and didn't manage it anymore. Nothing special was to be seen or heard for a few moments.

"Yeah, I forgot to take it off here", the real Rachel said. "Mike and Tina said goodbye and Finn went to the bar." She took her phone closer to her and tipped on it.

"Now it gets interesting for you, I guess", Rachel said. She put her phone bag on her knee.

The screen showed a white ground and a glass from a low angle. It was obviously lying on the table and in the background were voices that got louder as a hand grasped it.

"Rachel shouldn't let her phone lie around like that. I'm gonna watch over it", Sam's voice said. For a few seconds his observing face was on screen then it got smaller and fingers lay on the camera lens as Sam held the phone on his knees.

"You're so nice!", Blaine giggled.

Sam's face was half to be seen and he grinned. "I could make her think someone stole it, she'd be furious!"

"_That's_ why I don't give things to you", the real Rachel whispered. Sam couldn't defend his honour (after all he _hadn't_ let someone steal it!) since things on screen got very explicit.

"You're so funny!", Blaine said now and he laid his head against Sam. Sam adjusted his grip on the phone and took one hand away from it to lay his arm around Blaine's shoulders, nuzzling into his hair.

"You, too. You are adorable, cute and… everything", he said very quietly. The real Sam had to listen hard to understand himself and he kind of didn't want Rachel to listen in but on the other hand she'd probably already knew what was coming.

"I don't want you to get back together with Kurt", recorded Sam said. He closed his eyes and added: "Wouldn't it be nice if we were… kinda… together?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Sam for what felt like forever.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah. When Kurt went back to the hotel tonight I was glad because I could have you for myself."

"Oh", Blaine made. A few moments silence again, then he simply leaned forward and kissed Sam. Believe it or not, recorded Sam pulled back.

"Don't break my heart, Blaine! I need you to love me, not just kiss me."

"Sam", Blaine chuckled. "I do! I never stopped loving you, I swear!"

"Then why do you want Kurt back?"

"Because our break-up was so wrong! I shouldn't have cheated, I'm such a bad person." He shook his head and wanted to lean back but Sam didn't let him.

"You are not, how often do I have to tell you? Anyhow. It's over, no matter why so don't you want to move on?"

Blaine's eyes started to glitter and he nodded softly. Sam leaned to him to kiss away a tear rolling down his cheek. It soon turned into the now often seen making out.

"Woah there, what has happened?", Finn's voice said. None of the boys reacted to him. Blaine mumbled "I also never stopped wanting to do you" what made recorded Sam giggle and put his second hand onto Blaine. In the process he pushed the phone from his knees to the ground where it kept recording their entangled feet.

"And where is Rachel now?", Finn's voice asked. Again he didn't get any answer. A sigh was to be heard and his feet went by the chairs. Nothing more happened for a long moments, only snogging noises were to be heard.

The real Sam turned his head but Rachel talked to Finn now so he shrugged and kept watching, maybe someone would say something more although every single one of his questions was answered now.

Blaine had never stopped crushing on him, yey! Only his bad consciousness was standing in his way. This hopefully would be cleared up soon. Sam looked up but couldn't see his two friends anywhere so he kept watching the video.

The moments went on and nothing happened. However the display showed one more minute of footage. Sam carefully used his index finger to fast-forward the video, now and then stopping and checking if something was happening.

A few seconds before the end were voices so he went back to get everything.

The feet of a woman came to a halt behind their chairs and Rachel's voice said: "Boys? Boys! Where's Finn? And have you seen my phone? Did Finn take it?"

No answer. A smack was to be heard and Sam lamented loudly.

"Rachel, are you insane?", his voice said.

"Oh, am _I_ insane? Who's sucking his best friend's face right now?"

"That would be me", Sam chuckled (and sounded pretty proud). Also Blaine's man giggles were to be heard.

"Oh, never mind, I'm gonna look for Finn who had better not taken my phone on purpose!"

"Sam has your phone!", Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, I – oh, where is it? That's weird. Huh."

"Maybe fallen down?", Blaine suggested.

Rachel's voice sighed. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

Sam pushed his chair back and got down, looking around. His eyes fell on the screen. He robbed towards it and grasped it. His smiling face was on the focus.

"Here, I totally guarded it with my life!"

"Oh God! What are you – my poor baby!" Rachel took it firmly out of his hands, looking at it and mumbling "I'm gonna keep you stuck in my purse all night, don't you worry" before she turned it around. Blaine and Sam's heads were to be seen, holding hands and grinning at each other.

"_And_ it's still recording! Just great, really, just –" The video ended abruptly, leaving a black screen with a play sign on it.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned back. The world seemed to be the same as before he had watched the video and yet it wasn't. He couldn't really describe it but his heart glowed warm with hope and love. Everything would be good soon.

* * *

As Sam came to his hotel room an hour later he entered it as carefully as never before, opening the door only an inch and listening to any sound.

"Blaine?", he whispered. "Can I come in?"

There were loud sniffles and a rustle. Sam dared to open the door somewhat wider. The lump in Blaine's bed moved slightly back and forth as if he was rocking himself.

"Kurt told me you went back to the hotel", Sam said, stepping inside a bit. "And that you weren't very happy so I thought I'd check on you…"

Blaine sat up straight and glared at him. "Everything is _your_ fault!"

"Dude, that's pretty unfair, don't you think? How could Kurt's feelings be my fault?"

"You – he would've loved me if – I don't know! Just go away." Blaine lay down again and pulled the blanket over his head.

Sam stood frozen at the door for a moment. He couldn't bear to see Blaine hurt like that, he wanted to comfort him. But clearly Blaine didn't want Sam's comfort now. So as hard as it was, Sam retreated and went downstairs to the bar, ordering himself a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews! And sorry for the delay - I try to keep it up but it's much going on right now and I might take a few days more than usual for a new chapter!

* * *

Sam knew Blaine needed time to completely let go of Kurt and embrace the new happiness that was called dating your best friend. His head knew it. His heart on the other hand wondered if he should stop hoping, if Blaine simply loved Kurt and always would no matter that he had been rejected, and totally didn't want Sam _at all_.

Tonight Blaine had glued himself to Mike and Tina, avoiding both Sam and Kurt. Sam wasn't sure whether Mike liked that but Tina went on chatting with him without a break so his sad puppy face got a little happier after a while.

Not that Sam had much time to observe it. Kurt seemed to have taken an interest in him and kept shooting one question after the other starting with "When have you first noticed it" and soon having reached "Tell me who you like besides Blaine".

Sam was remembered why he hadn't told anybody until now and he tried to hide behind Finn several times. It didn't work because Finn was so thrilled with the fact that Puck had cared to join them at their trip to a popular outlook and talked to his best friend without noticing anything else.

They had to go up steep streets for that and that was Sam's salvation. Kurt simply wasn't as fit as he was and soon fell back, building the paddy last with Tina and Mike.

Of course Blaine couldn't stay there then, now, could he, so he picked up speed and joined the second girl in this group.

Just at that moment Sam remembered to have to talk to Rachel very urgently so he let himself fall back a bit and walked beside her.

"Hey! How are you?"

Okay, not so urgent then but at least Sam managed to totally not stare at Blaine. He only glanced at him shortly and saw that the boy was looking up into the night sky. The next minute though he fastened up again and joined Finn and Puck.

"Damn! He hates me", Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry", Rachel said. "He needs time."

"I know. But… why? He just had a bad conscience and he can totally let that go now and love me."

"You know it's not that easy, Sam. Come on, if we hurry up we can watch the sun set from the outlook!"

They couldn't. Just as they came to the flat area with benches on it the sun settled with one last orange glow beyond the horizon. The colourful city lights were glinting far under them and the deep blue night sky spoiled them with many white stars.

"So romantic!", Rachel whispered. She looked to Finn who had settled on a bench with Puck and Blaine who laughed like every five seconds (and quite loud, too).

"I think I'm going back to the hotel", Sam said. What was the point in having nice experiences like that if he couldn't share it with the one person that made his heart flutter with excitement?

"No, you're not! Come on!" Rachel hooked arms with him and before Sam could say "Las Vegas Marriages Are The Best" he sat between her and Kurt on a bench and had no escape left from the terror that was gay curiosity.

The only couple that actually enjoyed this night was Tina and Mike. Having sat down a few benches away they ignored all of them and Sam couldn't blame them. He'd do the same if Blaine only uttered as much as a maybe.

"Sam, I'm going to get out my phone now", Rachel said with a warning undertone in her voice.

"Okay."

"Swear you won't touch it."

"No."

"Oh my god! You are unbelievable!" She jumped up and walked to Finn, sitting down on his knees.

"It's so dreamy and quiet", Kurt said, his somewhat tired looking eyes wandering around. He sighed deeply, crossed his arms and leaned back to let his head rest against the bench, staring into the sky.

Sam wished he could relax, too. He tried to fold his legs, then stretched them, and laid his arms on the bench back.

"Calm down, honey. He won't run away", Kurt said.

"Don't call me that."

Kurt sighed again. "I call everyone 'honey', don't flatter yourself."

Then he lifted his head and looked at Sam. "If I had put the moves on you before Blaine came along…"

"Dude, you kind of did that", Sam said. "And no. Not my type."

"Wow, thanks for your brutal honesty", Kurt said and laid his head back again. "What about Finn? Puck? Mike?"

"No", Sam simply said. He had never thought about one of his bros like that before. That's why it had taken so long for him to realise he liked Blaine. It was much easier to keep your eyes on people you never talk to than to admit you had the hots for one of your friends.

"It's getting annoying over there", Puck said as he sat down next to Sam. First this arrival startled him, then Sam glanced over to the other bench. Finn and Rachel were making out, Blaine was sitting a few feet away from them with a really grim face from what Sam could see in the rising dark.

"Anderson, come on!" Puck waved to Blaine who shook his head.

"Oh, such a wimp", Puck said. He threw his arms behind him and looked self-confident at Sam. "What's your plan?"

"What plan?"

"Dude, you gotta have a plan! Being married doesn't mean you can stop showing your affection! Believe me, taking someone for granted never leads to anything good."

Oh yeah. The married thing.

"Thanks for reminding me", Sam mumbled as Puck kept talking about plans.

"Normally I don't push my ex's back onto the market like that but I'll make an exception for you. I think you would be good for Blaine", Kurt said. "So count me in." He and Puck high-fived right in front of Sam's face.

Sam blinked in confusion.

"So, what does he like? I mean beside dicks. Flowers? Compliments?" Puck looked expectantly at both Kurt and Sam.

"Cake. Blaine will never admit it but he has such a sweet tooth, you won't believe it…" Kurt started talking and Puck leaned in to listen but Sam got up and strolled to the railing. He didn't want to listen to them making plans to manipulate Blaine. It was his decision, wasn't it?

On the other hand Sam could imagine how strange it must be for Blaine to not only get to know his best friend (who he had thought to know to the bone) was capable of gay feelings but also had some of these for him. After that forgotten but nonetheless confusing night. Maybe he felt like being caught in a bad dream.

So maybe Sam should make a gesture to convince Blaine he was serious? But what could he do, they already were married after all…

Damn, why didn't he bring his guitar!

"I'm sorry."

Sam startled again as Blaine leaned to the railing next to him without any warning or greeting and simply stared down at the city.

Just as Sam started to doubt that Blaine had really said those words he continued talking without looking at Sam.

"Of course you're not responsible for Kurt's feelings. I just... was so mad at everybody. And you're not helping, you know."

Blaine turned his head and directed his glistering eyes to Sam.

"I had my feelings for you under control. Or at least I thought so. But I would've never thought… This pretty much comes out of the blue, Sam, that you… actually like me?" He shook his head and looked back at the city, laughing unbelievingly.

"I never even dared to dream of that. You are… You seemed straight, I mean totally straight. I wouldn't have been more surprised if Rachel had announced her undying love for Brittany!"

Sam bit his lip and nodded silently, knowing he had gotten too used to point out all straight thoughts and ignore the gay ones. It was easy to get into that track when you're bisexual and could choose what side you wanted your friends to see.

But then again there had always been people who had wondered if he was gay… Kurt was only one example.

"Not to be mean or anything but couldn't it be that you saw what you wanted to see?", Sam said. He put some hair strands behind his ear.

"I mean, in thinking I was unavailable you could stay were you are without any regrets and avoid all risks." After a few seconds Sam added more quiet: "Concentrate on Kurt."

"It's not like you were very obvious!" Blaine stepped from on foot to the other and rolled his shoulders, exhaling deeply.

"But you're right. Maybe I didn't want to think you could like me back. I thought a little side crush was the best that could happen to me and Kurt, that it would develop a healthy distance that would make our love only stronger in the end. I never considered it as something serious or…"

He lifted his head and searched for Sam's eyes in the dark.

"…more worthwhile than…"

Sam had somehow survived the last minutes without breathing. Feeling Blaine's eyes wander over his face like he was looking at him for the first time ever didn't make it any easier. He tried to form a sentence in his head a few times only to dismiss it immediately. His mouth was as dry as his hands were sweaty. Sam wiped them against his shorts and watched small light points drive on an invisible street far below them.

"I like you, Sam, I really do", Blaine said. Sam looked back at him and smiled insecure because a fist called doubts started strangling him.

"But?"

Blaine looked at him for endless moments in which Sam heard him say things like "Let's stay friends" or "I just don't love you" or "I'm gonna need all my energy to plan my wedding with Kurt because he sure will take me back one day".

Then Blaine let his head fall on his chest and he laughingly shook it before looking up again.

"No but. I just like you."

"And…" Sam took a deep breath but before he could speak on Rachel's voice came out of the dark to them.

"Just kiss already!"

"Would you mind?", Sam shouted back. He shook his head to Blaine who laughed again. Well, at least that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Though Sam didn't know anymore what he had wanted to say or what to do generally. Blaine liked him. But did he want them to be together or not or… what? And how strange it was. This was Blaine, his best friend. They had done so much together, they knew how to be around each other without putting any though into it.

Except that now Sam had to think about it a lot. And even though there was this night that supposedly had happened he felt like he had never kissed Blaine before. He wanted to but he didn't dare to ask, not after having had to endure that silence between them.

"Come on, let's go back to them." Blaine nodded into the direction were the benches stood. He drove both hands over his hair as if afraid that a firefly had settled down in it, then turned around and took a deep breath and expelled it with a 'huh'-sound.

"Come on", he said again, looking to Sam and offering his hand. Sam wanted to move but nothing happened for a few seconds until he eventually was able to take Blaine's hand and let his feet walk him to their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews! :-) On we go with very serious matters...

* * *

"What about the rings? Where did we buy them and… how much was it?" Sam lowered his voice during the last words. He didn't know why. Blaine wouldn't be offended when he knew Sam was thinking about giving them back. Firstly he knew Sam wasn't the richest guy in the world and secondly he wasn't very in favour of their marriage, either.

"The chapel. They have a jewellery store there because it seems to happen more often than you would think that people walk in there spontaneously and unprepared", Finn said.

"You don't say."

"But I don't remember how much each of them was."

"Not even your own? Dude, don't you want to know?" Sam drank from his water bottle (yes, he could be responsible if he wanted to) and looked to the pool. Tiny girls and boys were screaming as if they were being threaded. Who did their family vacation in Las Vegas anyway?

"Yeah. Kind of." Finn craned his neck to look to Rachel who played table tennis with Kurt against Tina and Blaine.

"Let's go without our spouses, okay?"

Finn turned his sun glassed face to Sam. "You want to go now?"

"Well, do you rather want to wait until Puck comes down and throws you into the pool? Don't think he has forgotten his revenge."

"I can't run from him all the time, that's more stress then being pushed into the pool once."

"Wow, yeah, very wise. So are we going now or what?"

Finn moaned and got up reluctantly. Sam did, too, wondering if they should wake Mike and ask if he wanted to join them. But why burden his innocent soul with the weight of marriage problems? He'd get there soon enough.

Plus someone had to watch their chairs.

But Finn didn't want to sneak away so they went to the others and he talked to Rachel.

"We won, we won!" Tina clapped her hands and high-fived Blaine.

"Only because you cheated!", Kurt said.

"How can one cheat at table tennis?", Blaine asked.

"I don't know. But you did!"

Tina only laughed and balanced a ball on her bat while Blaine stepped to Sam.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Finn and I are going on a trip."

"A trip to…?"

"Okay, don't freak out but… would you be very mad if I asked…" Sam bit his lip and couldn't talk on. How could he ask the ring back from Blaine when all he did in the last days was trying to convince him he was serious about wanting to be a couple?

"I… uhm. The chapel", he said in a hushed voice. "I want to check how expensive the rings were."

"Yeah, I've wondered about that, too", Blaine nodded and locked to their friends. "It would be silly to keep them anyway after getting our annulment."

"Exactly", Sam said, trying to look only relieved (which he was) and not too disappointed about Blaine's indifference (which he was, too).

"Okay, let's go! We can ask about that, too."

"About what?"

"The annulment", Blaine said. "Or rather why they marry seventeen year old teenagers. It probably isn't legal and we are freaking out about nothing."

"Right", Sam said though _he_ wasn't the one freaking out.

So Blaine joined them, while Rachel stayed at the hotel. As they went through the lobby Puck came down the stairs, looking like he had just woken up (it was three pm). Without any words he followed them out of the hotel and over the street.

"Where are we going?", he asked a few blocks farther on.

"To the chapel to ask questions", Finn said.

"I don't need that", Puck said. "I want to lie at the pool."

"Well, go back then."

Puck grumbled and threw a look back, then decided to stay with them.

* * *

The chapel was empty. Sam was only glad they had opened already. He looked around, waiting for memories to come back but nothing happened.

While Puck peeked at the rings behind the barred display, Finn walked to the reception and rang the little bell on it.

"No ceremonies before six pm!" A woman with a red hair loop came out of a door and pointed to a note on the wall.

"I don't want a ceremony. I want to talk to the minister or whoever is to be held responsible", Finn said.

"For what?"

"For the marriages!"

Sam stood with them and said: "Look, lady, a few nights ago people got married here without… uhm, they were drunk and maybe a bit stupid."

"That's not our problem", she said.

Now it was Blaine's turn to say something and of course, as always, he used his super adorable eye-trick.

"Can't you tell us who we have to speak to for getting clarification… ma'am?"

"Well, I can show you the copy of your documents but that's about it", she said.

"I'm sure this would be helpful. Please!" Blaine said. The middle aged woman went back to the room she had come from. Finn put his thumb into the air and Sam couldn't resist nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"You got it, man!"

"I wouldn't be so sure just yet", Blaine said.

The documents were the same they had back in the hotel, so no help there. So they talked about waiting until six when the ring shop opened.

"Woah, no way! I'm not gonna spend my day –"

"It's already half past three."

"- here in this freaky thing. I need the sun, I need chicks in the water and I need them now. It's not like we can't come back later or tomorrow. Let's go!"

Puck headed outside without waiting for them.

Finn exchanged a look with Sam and shrugged.

"He's right, we _can_ come back", he said and went outside, too.

Blaine was standing before the ring outlet so Sam went to him, looking if he saw their rings. But they all looked the same.

"It must've been a crazy night", Blaine said.

"Yeah. I kind of hoped coming back here would stir up some memories but…" Sam shrugged. Blaine smiled a bit sad and nodded.

Sam swallowed down all statements like 'We still have got us' and they went outside to join their friends who waited for them.

* * *

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Kurt jumped to mentioned boy out of nowhere and linked arms with him, initiating more body contact than Sam would've liked to have with Blaine's ex.

"What?", he said.

"Have you bought him flowers yet?", Kurt said in a lowered voice, glancing to Blaine who sat at the pool and talked to some children. He seemed to get along well with them – a girl Sam until now had only seen shouting mean things at her brother actually offered Blaine her inflatable crocodile.

"No. He needs time and I'm gonna respect that", Sam said.

"Oh, screw that! What he needs is someone to fight for him because right now he's in his 'no one will ever love me' mode."

"I told him I –"

"Yes, out of the blue after he had never thought you could be bi – though I don't know why not. Well, who cares, point is he is still unsure and hurt and you need to man up!"

Kurt bored his fist into Sam's arm. He fled all contact and sat down on his sun chair, wondering if Kurt was right. After all he knew Blaine longer than Sam, especially when it came to romance.

The truth was Sam was afraid. He knew how to handle Blaine on platonic grounds but how should he behave if they would start dating? Also Sam had never been with a boy before. It was kind of a big deal but no one seemed to care. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt behaved as if Sam had had one boyfriend after the next right under their nose while Mike and Tina just kept out of it.

It would be easier to give it up, go back to their bromance while Sam looked for a girlfriend. Girls were still on his mind, that was not the problem.

Boys were, too, though. Some of the people he saw everyday were really fit boys that Sam sometimes secretly looked at (everything was possible with sun glasses!). But as mentioned before, looking was easy. Relationship stuff wasn't.

Sam imagined how it would be to go on a date with one of the unknown boys for practicing purposes. He could test how it was to flirt with a boy without the fear of being rejected.

But of course he didn't want to do that to Blaine. He deserved love and happiness and nothing else. Maybe more than Sam could offer him.

"Hey, what are you looking so grim about? We're on vacation, cheer up!"

Well, right now Blaine looked pretty happy as he sat down on his chair and shook his head. Water drops were spattering on Sam. Then Blaine grabbed his bottle and drank while Sam's gaze lingered a few seconds on his glittering abs before he got a grip on himself.

"I'm just thinking", he said.

"I'm sure everything will go well", Blaine said. He put his bottle on the ground. "Certainly we aren't the first people who want to give the rings back."

"Yeah", Sam mumbled. Was that the only thing Blaine was worried about?

Sam leaned back and concentrated on sun bathing. His skin burned a bit but he wanted to wait until he put yet another layer of sun cream on it. He couldn't come out of a summer vacation without having tanned at all, now, could he?

Sam critically eyed his legs, abdomen and then arms. Not only were they white like snow they also were a bit flabby. Maybe he should seek out the gym of the hotel?

He figured taking a swim would do just as good so he got up and went to the pool. Avoiding all children and giggling teenager he glided in and enjoyed the cool water.

* * *

An hour later someone shook his arm. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and returned to reality.

"What?"

"...literally red like a lobster. Are you out of sun cream?"

Sam lifted his head. Shit, his skin was red and felt like it was strained tightly over his body. Not to mention that it burnt.

"Oh, yeah. Time to do that", he said.

"Now it's too late", Blaine said. "Just stay out of the sun."

"I can't! I need to tan."

"You need to lay it off."

"Ph! It's easy for you to talk, Mr Perfect Tan."

"I'm not – what?" Blaine shook his head. He rumbled through his bag. "I think I – no, it has to be upstairs."

"If the burn heals I'm gonna be left with a nice colour", Sam said, holding his arm in front of his nose. It smelled like chlorine and sun lotion.

"Not a healthy way to tan", Blaine snorted. He looked at his watch. "It's almost six. We can get ready now and go to the chapel after dinner. Come on!"

Sam didn't complain and gathered his stuff. They walked past Kurt, Tina and Rachel who were still wallowing in the sun.

Upstairs he took a shower and then rubbed Blaine's Aloe-Vera-Gel all over his skin. It was cool and fresh and didn't smell like anything. Afterwards Sam lay down on his bed, thoughts wandering to Kurt's statement about Blaine.

Right now it felt like they were best friends and nothing more. Why didn't Blaine say something? Should Sam ask him again? Yesterday they had held hands all evening, hadn't that meant anything?

Since Blaine had just entered the bathroom Sam had some time. He quickly went downstairs and searched the hotel shop for flowers. There weren't any. Outside were some shops that sold fruits and vegetables among many big, bold hotels whose front plates were lit even during the day. But still no flowers to be seen.

Sam walked into a tourist shop and looked at many dolphin clocks, plastic boats and firelighter with naked women on it. Not really romantic gifts. He came to the corner with picture frames and some had hearts on it. Still… no, he needed something different. And definitively no bag or shirt with 'Las Vegas' on it, no.

One shirt had a red writing on a black ground. 'I', a heart and 'U' – Sam bit his lip and glared at it for several minutes. Was it too much? But there was nothing else even remotely romantic here.

He didn't know. So he bought it. But back in his room he changed his mind, he couldn't give this to Blaine as means of a love declaration. He'd have to look for something else.

Sam put off his shirt and changed into the 'I heart U' one, lying down on the bed grinning just as Blaine opened the door to the bathroom and came out.

In his boxers.

Sam couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows even though Blaine had worn swim shorts all day long at the pool. This was different, this was only for him. Kind of.

"I didn't come to ask but does Finn want to give back his ring, too? Does Rachel know?"

Sam sighed and let his head fall back on the bed.

"Can't you think of anything else? You make it sound like it's the worst thing ever."

"If by 'it' you mean getting married in a rush without remembering it than I don't only make it sound like that – it is", Blaine said totally calm and put on shorts and a shirt.

Sam crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. "It feels like you disapprove of more than that."

"And what do you think I disapprove of?"

Sam sat up and frowned at Blaine. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

Blaine puckered his lips, apparently not comfortable talking about it. So Sam took matters in his own hands again.

"Us, Blaine, it feels like you're disapproving of us. You haven't said anything, too. What am I supposed to think, huh?"

"It just doesn't feel right", Blaine mumbled as he took up his swim clothes and brought them onto the balcony. To say it was a hit into Sam's guts would've been an understatement. He fought for air until Blaine came back in and stood in the middle of the room, looking anywhere but at Sam.

"What doesn't feel right?", Sam said. Or rather whispered although he had wanted it to sound steady.

"Cause you can't know whether it feels right or wrong when you refuse to try it", Sam added. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

Blaine sighed and sat down on his bed, facing Sam.

"It's just… weird", he said.

Sam swallowed down tears. He hadn't known they were that far away from… 'it'. He also hadn't known how much his heart would break if Blaine didn't want to but if the pain it weltered in now was any indication it would be bad, very bad.

"Everything happens to fast", Blaine said, staring into space. "First our…" He cleared his throat. "Night. And your coming-out right after that. And Kurt's final rejection. Everything within three days. How could I not be confused?"

"Well…" Sam didn't know what to say. If Blaine was confused then okay. Fine. But Sam didn't feel so great about everything, too, and again no one seemed to care.

He got up. "If you hadn't buried your head in the sand for the last _months_ none of that would've surprised you."

"I didn't – I wasn't –" Blaine jumped up and glared at Sam. He didn't care though and left the room.

No fucking way Sam was gonna retreat now. He would make his romantic gesture and show Blaine what he'd miss if he wouldn't date him. No, Sam still didn't know what would come out of it or who he would turn into. He just knew he wanted Blaine and wouldn't give him up because he was 'confused'.

The videos had shown Sam Blaine wasn't as indisposed as he pretended to be. Recorded Blaine had told him that his crush had never faded and Sam would put that to good use.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews guys :-D

* * *

On the next day Sam had planned several moves. He had taken the chair next to Blaine's on the pool as if they hadn't avoided each other yesterday the whole evening. Then he put on his sun lotion a bit slower than usual and finally asked Blaine if he could rub it onto his back.

"I really can't risk another sun burn", he said with the best poker face ever.

"I – uhm – Sure." Blaine got up after his initial hesitation and took the bottle from Sam who turned around to lie on his front, head resting on his arms.

When Blaine started his massage Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed. Oh yes, those hands on his body… they were warm but he didn't even care.

He didn't have to fake his quiet moans. On the opposite he had to remind himself to keep it quiet. He could spent all day like that.

As Blaine got up his head was pretty red and Sam was sure it wasn't because of the sun.

Just as Blaine sat down they heard Finn screaming, immediately followed by Puck's laughter.

Sam sat up and saw the evil boy Puck coming to the chairs, rubbing his hands, while Finn was in the pool.

"Revenge: Check!" Puck grinned and put on his sun glasses.

Oh, he thought he was so cool, didn't he?

Sam threw Finn a pitiful look although the boy didn't seem to be mad. He simply stayed in the pool and splashed around. Sam joined him with a full-on jump.

"Where were you yesterday?", Finn wanted to know. "I was looking for you because of chapel-matters."

"I needed some time to think. I've decided to keep the rings", Sam said.

"And the marriage?" Finn's eyes opened up wide.

"I don't mind. If Blaine doesn't want to be married he can do something about it."

"Dude! You can't – You really should give back the rings", Finn said. He cleared his throat and looked over the pool edge before turning back to Sam and talking very quietly.

"I went to the administrative authorities and it turned out that the minister who did the marrying hadn't asked how old we are. He just did it. But since we're underage it's not legal. The woman even called some bureau to cancel the two entries. I haven't told Rachel yet, she was so happy about it!"

Sam exhaled and let himself fall back into the water. For a short time he couldn't hear anything but water whooshing in his ears then he lifted his head and looked at Finn.

"Damn!"

"I thought you'd be happy about it."

"No, I am. Kind of. But it… Oh, I don't know. It had given me something with Blaine, you know, since right now I don't have anything."

"You can still change that."

"I'm trying to but who says it'll work?" Sam sighed again and tried to keep up his good spirits. It was hard with that news in his head.

Time for his next move.

* * *

He got flowers after having searched the streets for one hour and a half. As Sam came back to the hotel he was so exhausted and sweaty he thought of jumping fully clothed into the pool. But first things first.

He laid some rose leaves on to Blaine's bed and put the left-over whole roses in a vase on his bedside table. Then he wrote a note that said 'Beautiful roses for a beautiful, lovely and sensible boy. Go on a date with me? Sam' (he added his name because only God knew how many admirer Blaine had in this hotel).

When he came back to the pool he still had no time to cool off because Finn was sitting on _his_ chair and talking to Blaine who just gave him the bottle of sun lotion and turned his back to him.

Looked like Sam had come just in time.

"Uhum. What do you think you're doing?", he said as Finn lifted his hand to put sun lotion on Blaine's back. He stopped before he touched that delicious skin and looked at Sam.

"Oh, there you are."

"Yes, here I am. So what…?" Sam grabbed the bottle from Finn's hand.

"Sam, calm down. I just asked him to help me out", Blaine said over his shoulder.

"That's what you got me for, don't you? And Finn, what would you do if I go and put my hands all over Rachel, huh?"

"I would kill you, that's what I would do."

"Yes, you would!"

Sam looked at Finn, waiting for it to click. But he just shrugged and said "Blaine's a dude" and got up.

"Damn, he so doesn't get the concept of homosexuality, does he?", Sam said as his friend walked away.

"Uhm… Sam, you're kind of overreacting."

"No. I'm jealous and this is a normal reaction for someone who's jealous", Sam said.

Again, Blaine's face got red without being sun burned. He shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Well, okay then. Uhm. Can you…?"

"Yes." Suddenly Sam's anger and its escorting self-security melted like ice on a hot stone and every last drop was absorbed on a dry ground. He used the very last amount of it to take a seat behind Blaine on his chair and immediately regretted it. Too blatant that move, wasn't it?

Blaine seemed to get a cold judging by the fact how often he cleared his throat. He adjusted his position to turn his back to Sam. They didn't even touch but Sam felt his body getting very excited.

He tried to ignore it and pushed some lotion on his hand, put the bottle aside and used both hands to smear it onto Blaine's back. Slowly feeling every muscle and stroking the skin even as the lotion had been drawn in.

But he couldn't extend it for forever. His hands got slower and then lay still on Blaine's shoulder, about to break the contact. Just one more second.

"Don't stop", Blaine whispered.

Sam let his index finger run over Blaine's spine and the boy shivered barely noticeable.

"You still think it's weird?", Sam said quietly.

As an answer he got a deep inhalation and a wag. Sam's finger went lower, wandered along the waistband of Blaine's swim shorts to his side. As he slightly, oh so slightly glided under it there Blaine jumped up as if he'd been bitten.

"I think I forgot to wash my towel", he said and walked away so fast Sam didn't know what was happening. His eyes followed Blaine and the boy threw a short glance over his shoulder. Still not short enough because the next minute he fell into the pool.

Sam got up but before he could've checked if Blaine was okay he was already out again and almost ran to the hotel.

Sam sighed and lied down on his chair. He had taken it too far, damn. But at the same time it hadn't been enough. Oh sweet torture.

The next person who landed in the pool was Finn again. Rachel had pushed him in and screamed "We're so through" as she followed Blaine's example.

"Did she seriously just break up with you?", Sam asked as a dripping Finn came to his chair next to him.

"Oh, no, don't worry", he said as he rubbed his hair with a towel. "It's just her normal reaction to bad news."

Sam bit his lip. "The marriage thing?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah… I haven't told Blaine yet. Although he'd probably react contrary to Rachel and kiss me. Huh, I'll tell him the next time I see him."

"What happened?", Finn asked. He sat down and took his bottle of water.

"Oh, I just… nothing. He just… I…"

Finn grinned. "Did you play with fire?"

Sam chuckled and glanced at Blaine's empty chair, shaking his head.

"You could say that, yeah."

"So you're really gay now?"

Sam splashed some water from his own bottle into Finn's face to distract him. But then a sigh went through his body and he nodded.

"I really like Blaine."

"Isn't it strange? After you went out with girls?"

"Yes, it is. I try to not freak out, you know, but… what if I do something wrong and lose Blaine? If we'd just stay friends that couldn't happen."

"Yeah, but if you stay friends you'd miss out so many good things. And you would get unhappy for suppressing your feelings. And if it's anything like Rachel and me the friendship option wouldn't be a good idea especially if both involved have feelings for one another. You'll get through it, man."

Finn nudged Sam's shoulder and the blonde took a deep breath. Finn was right. There was no other way than to act on his feelings and even if this first time with a boy made Sam feel somewhat insecure and self-conscious he would soon learn and adapt to the new situation like he did with so many other things.

"Thanks, dude", Sam said. "And I thought none of you cared how I feel about all of this."

"Of course we do. We're your friends."

Sam nodded and smiled at Finn and then got distracted as Blaine came out of the hotel and went to his chair. He didn't look at Sam, he simply sat down and started reading.

The big question now was: Had he been to their room and seen Sam's romantic gesture or not?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for your reviews guys! And just to clear up some circumstances; this is slightly AU - I mean otherwise Finn & Rachel and Mike & Tina wouldn't still be together. And for the sake of the story they are all 17, alright, and still in school. Not that it really matters since I'm only writing about vacation but I guess it's good to have some background info now and then...^^

* * *

Sam could only think of how they were _not_ married after all and really should return the rings for the sake of not wasting money and how he couldn't say all of this to Blaine when his actual plan was to get closer to him, not redeem their fake-couple-status.

Eventually Blaine put down his book and said:

"Rachel just told me it's not legal. We are not married!"

"Yeah, Finn told me, too", Sam mumbled and grabbed his sun lotion bottle. His skin still burnt and he even had pulled a big parasol to his chair. The things you do for health…

"We should probably give back the rings today", Blaine said.

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

Sam dared to glance at his friend who looked quite serious.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't… it's not about us. It's about being married. You get that, don't you?"

Right. Blaine had thought about proposing to Kurt just one month ago… and he wanted to tell Sam it wasn't about them? Oh please.

"If you'd waken up married to Kurt one morning…", he started but then kind of lost his words, not wanting to get in an argument.

Blaine sighed and put his book away completely. He put his feet on the ground so he faced Sam and spoke on very quietly.

"Okay, maybe the first shock was about… us. I don't know how I would've felt if it had happened with Kurt but I don't think very differently, since getting married while being intoxicated isn't exactly how I want it to happen, no matter with whom."

He paused and Sam simply nodded along. It sounded sensible and all, he had to admit that.

"I had some problems wrapping my mind about you and me. Yes, I was thinking about it before, of course, but when it got real I – I panicked. I mean… Can we take it slow?", Blaine asked.

Sam looked at him, not knowing how to take those words.

"How slow, I mean… like not dating at all or…"

"No", Blaine quickly said. His cheeks turned red. "Yes, uhm, we can be together, just… maybe morph into the new relationship instead of jumping into cold water?"

"Sure, yeah! Of course!" Sam smiled brightly. He mirrored Blaine's position and leaned forward to lay his hand on his. Blaine smiled, too, and squeezed his hand.

Sam's smile went through his whole body and all he could feel was happiness, pure happiness. They just had come together, oh wow!

But then a thought hit Sam.

"Have you been to our room just now?"

"What? No, I talked to Rachel and then came back out… Why?"

"I think I left the balcony door open!"

Sam jumped up. All those roses on Blaine's bed! Blaine would think Sam was not taking his wish to take it slow seriously, he would think Sam wanted to press him, wanted things fast and intense. He would run away as fast as he had on the morning after their 'wedding night'.

"So what?"

"No, no, I need to close it. I'm back in five", Sam said. He stepped away and turned around again, sending another smile to Blaine.

"I'm so glad", he said. "I promise you won't regret it!"

Blaine chuckled. "Okay."

Sam hurried to the hotel, still grinning like a mad person. He was so high (from love, duh) right now he could climb the Mount Everest and still have the energy to shout from it that Blaine was his boyfriend and no one, not even Kurt, could change that.

He just had to get rid of the roses and then the last four days of their vacation would pass by like a heavenly dream.

"Sam!"

He walked through the lobby as Rachel waved him. She was sitting on a table, her eyes all red and normally Sam would've comforted her (was he the gay-best-friend-type now?) but… right now was a bad time.

"I'm with you in five, okay, I just –"

"Sam!" Her voice and look had changed from pleading to demanding and Sam couldn't take another step forward. He glanced over his shoulder – none of his friends had entered the hotel after him – and then walked to Rachel.

"I really have to –"

"Has Finn told you? I can't believe it! Such a romantic night and now it's all gone!"

"It's not really –"

"Sit down, have a drink! You need it now." Rachel showed two fingers to a waitress and then gestured to the seat opposite of her.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, head shaking. "You and me, Sam, we are romantic souls and our beloved ones think it's funny to kick us when we're high."

Sam sat down on the padded bench. Time to tell the first one of his friends.

"Not really, Blaine and I –"

"Oh, I know, he's so great and nice and everything. Yeah, yeah. But in the end… do you really think he'll let go of Kurt to be with you?"

"Uhm, yes, as I was trying to say –"

"Ah, thank you sooo much!" Rachel practically screamed at the waitress who put down two glasses on the table.

When she was gone Rachel lifted her glass.

"To us singles!"

"No, damn it, Rachel, would you listen to me!"

"To gayness? Do you think I should turn gay? Hey, the waitress was cute, wasn't she? Her brown hair… or was it blond?"

Rachel craned her neck to look at the girl so Sam sighed and quickly drank a sip. It burnt down his throat and he coughed.

"Rachel, what are you drinking?"

"Oh, just Whiskey."

"Just… yeah, okay, I need to go now."

He got up half before she glided over the bench to him and grabbed his wrist.

"No, Sam, you can't leave me! Haven't you heard what Finn did to us?"

"He to us? Are you crazy? He didn't do anything."

Sam thought of his phone that was lying in his room. Damn it, had he really thought he wouldn't need it during the day because he'd only be at the pool? Note to self for next time: Take your phone with you everywhere you go. Even to the bathroom. You never know.

But he couldn't call for help now and sat down again, slowly sipping his drink. Funny enough it started to taste better with every gulp. Plus he hadn't really drunk now for two days, he could totally have this in the middle of the day without feeling guilty.

But he didn't forget his mission. Especially when Blaine walked through the lobby and towards the lifts.

"Blaine, hey!" Sam waved him over.

"Oh, there you are", he said as he came and sat down next to Sam. "I was wondering if you had fallen asleep."

"No, I'm just helping Rachel. Because she just broke up with Finn, you know?"

"I did!" Rachel nodded and lifted her glass in the air. She said "To us singles" and then drank alone.

Sam caught Blaine's eye and immediately had to smile. He gave in to the impulse to lay an arm around Blaine's back and the dark haired boy laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Since they both were wearing only swim shorts there was a lot of skin touching involved and Sam couldn't say he had anything against that.

"You're the only single at this table, Rachel", he said.

Rachel's eyes got big. She was looking from one to another.

"Really? You finally have managed to… OH! Let me see a kiss, let me see a kiss!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"I know, I have seen you kiss before on that night – oh, oh, no, _that_ night." She sighed and drank a big sip. Then she shook her head. "But well, not sober and as a real couple. I won't believe anything until I see a sober kiss."

"I'm not sober, I just drank the Whiskey you ordered me", Sam said.

"Oh, that! Don't tell me you get drunk from one glass."

Blaine lifted his head and chuckled. "Rachel, this is private matter."

"Oh! I have to tell Finn – I mean Kurt. Where's Kurt?"

"No", Blaine said. He glided away from Sam who wouldn't have minded this – if it hadn't been caused by the mention of Kurt. This darn boy!

"I want to tell him personally. I need to", Blaine said. He got up and left the hotel, and Sam's found his small and only comfort in the fact that he hadn't gone to their room. But Sam needed to throw away the flowers like now before everything that was good in this world fell apart.

"You and Blaine." Rachel sighed, put her face on her hands and dreamily stared at Sam. "So there's hope in this world after all."

"Whatever, I really need to go and do something now."

Sam stood up fiercely. The Whiskey shot to his head and made him dizzy for one second but he soon stabilised.

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

"I think you should forgive Finn. As you just have seen love… uhm… everything is possible?"

"Oh!" Rachel got round the table and linked arms with Sam. "He knows I'm gonna come back to him soon, let's keep him on tenterhooks a bit longer. What are we doing?"

So Sam made up a lie of having to buy new sun lotion. He surely wouldn't let Rachel see what he had done for Blaine – that was private matters as well and she would tell Finn, Kurt and probably also Tina and Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing even now it's gotten a bit slower, my updating! I'm afraid it will stay that way due to changed circumstances of my life that reduce my time for writing a bit... BUT I still write so... yeah :-)

* * *

Rachel was getting really annoying and Sam wanted Finn to come and take her away. However, Finn wasn't to be seen as they stepped out of the hotel shop and Rachel loudly suggested they could now go and do serious sight-seeing that the others didn't approve of.

"Okay, first: No. Second: Blaine sure would've approved if you had mentioned it before but you never have. Third: Why don't you go and make up with Finn?"

"Not before dinner, Sam!" Rachel looked at him very shocked and put both of her hands on her chest. "Do you have any idea of how to… Oh, it's your first relationship with a boy, okay, I forgive you. I'll introduce you to the rules of how to treat your man on every occasion, okay? Let's go grab a bite while we're on it!"

"I need to go to my room first", Sam said and held up the sun lotion in his hand as if that explained everything. He didn't have anything against a lecture (secretly he hoped to get some actual advice because, yes, this was his first relationship with a boy, thanks for noticing) but he had to solve his problem first or he wouldn't be able to put the advice she'd give to him to good use because he wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore.

"Sure. I'll wait at our regular table. Don't be too long!"

Sam clenched his fists in a subtle victory gesture as Rachel strolled away and he headed towards the lifts.

"Hey. Are you going to our room?"

Sam's heart stopped as Blaine appeared next to him.

"Uhm, yeah. Just a minute."

Blaine nodded and stared at the display.

"It would be a good idea to talk a bit more."

"No – I mean, yes, of course, but…"

Damn, he couldn't use the balcony door excuse for a reason why Blaine shouldn't come with him into the room.

Now Sam couldn't wait to have a proper getting-together-talk but his fear of Blaine misunderstanding and running back to Kurt was too present for him to relax and be sensitive and tell Blaine what was going on. The risk was just too high.

And the lift was only three floors above them.

"What did Kurt say?"

"I haven't found him." Blaine shrugged and finally (two more floors) Sam had an idea.

"He just went outside, how could you have missed that?"

"Oh, really? Oh my God, look at me, I'm overlooking Kurt already! Maybe I'm getting faster over him than I thought!" Blaine smiled at Sam whose heart brightened up with love. One more floor though.

"Better go tell him?" It shouldn't have sounded like a question but panic had taken over. The lift came to their floor and now the doors were opening. Sam's mouth was all dry and he kept looking at Blaine while people were getting out.

"Yeah."

Oh gosh! All of his muscles relaxed and Sam turned to the lift.

"Come on!" A hand grabbed his and he was pulled away. Nooo!

* * *

Of course Kurt wasn't outside because Sam had lied. He pulled a confused face though and shrugged as Blaine looked questioningly at him.

"Kurt must be in a restless mood", he said. "One minute here, the next there…"

Sam offered Blaine the sun lotion he still had in his hand in hopes he'd take it and carry it to their chairs. But he just looked at it, sighed and glanced around.

"Should we wait until he comes back or…?"

"Yeah! You wait here and I go upstairs, knock at his door, alright?"

"How could he be in his room when he just went outside?"

"I need to go upstairs anyway."

"Okay, whatever", Blaine said. Sam grinned at him and shortly touched his arm before he walked back into the hotel.

He ignored Rachel's cries and waving and walked straight to the lifts. This time he was lucky, got into one and the doors closed in front of his nose. As it began riding upstairs Sam could finally breathe again.

He read the sun lotion label and decided to not give Rachel back the money for it because she had caused him so much stress he had already paid with his nerves.

When he passed the door of Kurt and Puck's room it opened and out came – of course – Kurt.

"Hey. Blaine is looking for you", Sam said out of an impulse.

"Why?"

"He has to tell you something…" Sam stood in front of his own door now and was tempted to bang his head against it. He didn't have the key! Blaine kept it in his man bag. Argh!

"And what?"

"Curiosity will kill the cat, Kurt! Let's go downstairs and find him."

* * *

"Look who I found!" Sam grabbed his sun glasses, put them on and bent down to Blaine's bag to put his sun lotion into it. But he couldn't rummage in it to find the key.

Kurt positioned himself in front of Blaine's chair.

"So, what is it?"

"Oh, were you inside? I think – let's go to a more private place", Blaine sat.

Kurt lowered his voice as he said: "Blaine, I told you… there's really no hope whatsoever left, I'm sorry…"

"No – no, it's not like that", Blaine said. "And it actually includes Sam. Come on, Sam."

"Oh, do you really need me? You two better clear things up on your own."

Blaine frowned while Kurt looked from one to another.

"Well, _now_ I'm curious! What can Sam possible have to do with anything?"

"Hey! I'm important, alright!?"

"Yes, you are, so come on!" Blaine prodded Sam's foot. Then he took up his bag, the precious bag, because neither Mike nor Tina nor Finn was anywhere to be seen to guard their stuff. Puck was but he made the impression of being asleep.

They sat down on the bar and Sam didn't know how this was more private than the chairs at the pool. He tried to explain it with being a gay thing but since he was gay now, too, it didn't work and he kept wondering about it until Blaine spoke the first words.

"I just wanted to tell you personally, Kurt. I – Sam and I – " Blaine bit his lip and let his eyes wander to Sam.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, what is it?", Kurt said.

"We're together", Sam said, hoping he looked cool with his sun glasses and the fact that he just had announced to have stolen Kurt's ex.

Kurt just goggled.

"No. You can't be."

"It's true", Blaine said. He fumbled his fingers. "Are you okay with that?"

"Even if he isn't we wouldn't change it", Sam quickly said. They wouldn't, right?

"I – I – of course", Kurt stammered and didn't really look okay with it. 'Surprised' would describe it better.

But then he seemed to catch himself and nodded. "Great for you two, great!"

"I'm so glad you're okay with it", Blaine said.

Sam shifted on his seat. "Blaine, can you give me the key to our room?"

Blaine searched his bag and gave Sam the desired key. But as his fingers closed around it he stayed where he was, not liking the looks Kurt and Blaine exchanged. Could he leave them alone now or would he loose Blaine if he did?

"Saaaaam! Have you forgotten me?"

Sam sighed. "How can Finn stand to be around her every day?"

Kurt blinked in confusion as Rachel came to their table, hands on her waist and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"I had to tell Kurt something very important", Sam defended himself.

"Oh! About you and Blaine?" Rachel's face got lighter and her eyes got dreamy again. Sam was glad about her reaction. At least someone was clearly on Team Blam. Kurt had said he was, too, but he didn't really act like it now. In fact he studied Blaine with the eyes of a hungry lion who had tried to be a vegetarian for a week and had to stand his first test now.

"Yes, about me and Blaine!" Sam shoved his chair closer to Blaine and laid an arm around his shoulders. Blaine chuckled and leaned against him, even placed his lips on Sam's cheek. It went right to his guts and he wondered how Blaine's lips would feel on other parts of his body.

"Awww! So cute, Kurt, aren't they cute?"

"Yes."

Sam held Kurt's eyes. Surely he had misinterpreted everything and Kurt was glad for them. He just didn't know how to show it, that was it.

"We have to celebrate now! What do you guys want to do?" Rachel sat down on a chair, too, but Sam got up.

"I just have to – I'm back in five."

* * *

_Finally_ he was able to get into the room. He quickly gathered the rose leaves and put them in the bin. The card got locked away in his bedside table besides the ring – oh yeah they'd have to return those later – because it would be funny to show it to Blaine after they had been together for three years and would laugh together about this silly holyday that had brought them together.

Relieved and actually in the mood to celebrate Sam went down again, wondering what the others had planned now. But as he stepped outside of the hotel he froze and his heartbeat stopped once again.

Rachel was gone, and Blaine and Kurt sat there together, laughing, smiling, drinking – looking as relaxed and confident around each other as they hadn't the last ten days.

Oh no, please no. Kurt hadn't realised Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him and wanted him back now because Blaine was not available? Because it the perfect recipe to get anyone's attention, not being available, wasn't it?

But Sam wouldn't go down without a fight. He was Blaine's man right now and if he had any saying in it, things would stay that way.

Putting his glasses back on he approached the table and sat down on it without a warning.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! It won't happen again. I got this ready now and in future I will only publish fics I've already finished writing because well... writers blocks are nasty little things that can happen anytime and I don't want it to interrupt a story like this again.

So yeah... hope you still know what this is about xD

**Chapter 11**

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Blaine and I were just talking about that time we went to a carnival and it was _so much fun_, right, Blaine?"

"How nice." Sam gave Kurt a long and scowling glaze. However this didn't work as well as he had intended due to his sun glasses. So he turned to Blaine.

"Shall we go upstairs now to… talk?"

Yes, they actually wanted to talk but a little hesitation in the sentence would make Kurt think Sam was just too polite to say 'make-out' in front of him, haha.

"We just ordered drinks", Blaine said.

Damn.

"I still can't believe…" Kurt gestured between them and shook his head.

"What? That someone actually likes me?", Sam said.

"Oh, come on, that's not it", Kurt said. He shrugged. "I just – I don't know."

Sam knew of course. Kurt hadn't thought that Blaine would ever move on and would always be available no matter how much time passed, waiting for Kurt to be lonely enough to come back to him. And now Kurt's safety depot had vanished into thin air – what made him want it (a.k.a. Blaine) back.

Duh.

"Yeah, well, better get used to it", Sam said and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. The boy smiled at him and Sam took a deep breath. No reason to freak out. Blaine had decided to try it with Sam and surely he wouldn't break it off just because Kurt had changed his mind. If Blaine made a promise he kept true to it.

When the waiter brought the drinks Blaine allowed Sam to take a sip now and then. With every ounce less in the glass Sam got more excited. After having finished it they'd go upstairs to have their first couple talk and maybe even make out a little bit, right?

With a deep sigh Finn sat down in the chair next to Kurt and took his glass to take a sip from it without asking.

Kurt frowned at him. "Yes, you may, why do you even ask."

"Sorry, I just – had a conversation with Rachel", Finn said as he put the glass back on the table. "Dude, what's in that, it's too sweet!"

"It's a daiquiri", Kurt said.

"Are you back together?", Sam asked. Finn shook his head while gazing into air.

So he decided to ignore him and get on with the mission of keeping Klaine apart. Though he really didn't know how and as long as they were all just sitting here talking Kurt surely wasn't any danger, was he?

Still Sam's mood wasn't the best while he listened to old memories they talked about. Sometimes he gazed to Finn, wondering whether the boy didn't know Rachel was just teasing him.

Apropos Rachel, hadn't she wanted to tell him important things about how to treat your boyfriend? Maybe it was a good idea to look for her and talk her into releasing Finn from his torture, too. After all every member of their group should have a happy holiday.

Well, maybe except for Kurt.

"Blaine, we will talk before dinner, right?", Sam said as he got up. He had decided that Finn being (at least bodily) present at this table would put a halt to any flirt attempts from Kurt's side.

"Yeah! Sure." Blaine nodded and smiled warmly at him. Sam smiled back and almost had sat down again, not wanting to leave that cute face.

But he got a grip on himself. He was on a mission, and a mission that had to do with Blaine, too.

He found Rachel in the hotel lobby, sitting there at the table as if she had never left. In front of her: five empty shot glasses.

"Oh no, no, please tell me you didn't drink them all by yourself!", Sam said, taking the sixth right out of her hand and placing it on the other side of the table. Then he put off his sun glasses and sat down.

Rachel glared at him. "Well, you weren't here so I had no other choice."

"Uhm, yes, you had. You could've chosen not to drink. You could've asked _Finn_. Your boyfriend, remember?"

Sam made eye contact with the waitress. When she came he ordered water and some Nachos.

"Are you too drunk to tell me that thing about boyfriends?", he asked Rachel when the waitress was gone. Rachel's head had been lying on her forearms and now she looked up.

"But I'm bad at handling boyfriends!"

"What did you tell Finn?"

"Well… Just that I had plans with you that I couldn't cancel."

Sam smacked his hand onto his forehead. "Are you nuts? That's not helping you two getting back together!"

Rachel giggled and grasped for the water the waitress put in front of her. She said "He will think I like you better than him", took a long sip and looked at the glass.

"What is that?"

"It's water", Sam said. "You know that stuff that is vital to your health and also non-alcoholic?"

"Anyway." Rachel put the glass down with a loud clack and pointed one finger at him. "Finn will soon learn about you and Blaine and realise how he was totally wrong and from now on will treat me with all the respect I deserve."

"I thought he already did that."

Rachel pulled a face and took big sips of the water, only to suspiciously eye the glass afterwards again.

"Finn already knows I'm in love with Blaine anyway", Sam said, more to himself because Rachel wasn't really a good conversation partner right now.

"Not my problem", Rachel mumbled. Her make-up was kind of smeary and she looked very tired. Sam threw a glance to the clock over the door. It was four pm, not really the time to start drinking.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while", he suggested. "And afterwards you apologize to Finn and –"

"_Apologize_?" Rachel squealed and was very awake again. "It's his fault! It's always the boy's fault."

Sam puckered his lips. "That's sexist, dude. Plus, how's this working when I'm in a relationship with another boy?"

"Oh, I don't know", Rachel sighed. "Here's the thing when it comes to boyfriends: You –"

She interrupted herself and looked up, as did Sam, since someone stood next to their table.

"Having fun?", Finn asked.

Rachel crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"Did you leave Kurt and Blaine alone?", Sam said. Damn, that wasn't the plan!

"Oh, so I'm not wanted here?" Finn lifted up an eyebrow.

"Of course you are –"

"No", Rachel interrupted. "I was just going to tell Sam something important you wouldn't understand. So why don't go back to your fake marriages and tell someone lies about their future?"

"Are you _drunk_?", Finn said.

Sam got up. He placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and said: "Coffee is good against being drunk in the afternoon", then he rushed past him and also past the waitress that arrived with the Nachos (damn his bad timing!) and stepped outside.

They were _still_ sitting there! Even laughing! Sam hurried to them (slightly wondering if Finn had felt exactly like that one minute ago), crossed his arms and tried to think of something to say, anything that made Blaine realise he wasn't really behaving like _his_ boyfriend. But before he could Blaine saw him and got up immediately.

"I know, Sam", he said.

"You… know? Really?"

Blaine looked questioningly at him. "Yeah? You asked me ten minutes ago?"

"Oh, that, right", Sam said. He unfolded his arms and nodded, still feeling a bit cranky.

"What were _you_ talking about?" Blaine waved goodbye to Kurt and then linked his arms with Sam, guiding him slowly to the hotel.

"That it looked very much as if you had forgotten about me and wanted to get back together with Kurt."

Blaine came to a halt, and Sam turned around to face him.

"Do you really think I would do that? I said I want to be with you."

"I know! It's just… Kurt seemed so interested all of a sudden and…" Sam bit his lip when he saw the look on Blaine's face. Hazel eyes all big and the brows hoisted in sympathy.

Then the black haired boy took a deep breath.

"Let's talk about it upstairs. We really need that talk", he said.

"Yeah", Sam said.

They went inside, walking into a furious Finn. As soon as he saw Sam his forehead frowned even more.

"You! We need to talk!" With those words he grasped Sam's arm and pulled him outside again, no space left for complaints.


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go, last (extra-long) chapter! I'm so grateful for your patience and for everybody who read this in the first place and who reviewed and also of course who didn't review, thank you! And I want to thanks Jade Paton for challenging me and making me keep on writing^^

* * *

"Dude, I'm kind of in the middle of an important talk myself", Sam said, freeing himself from Finn's grip.

"What secrets are you and Rachel having?"

"Excuse me?"

Finn crossed his arms and kept looking furious, so Sam returned the look.

"We don't. But maybe you should worry more about what is going on between you and Rachel instead of her and me."

"Then why does she keep talking about how I don't understand what she needs to tell you?"

"Because we were about to talk about _boyfriends_, Finn. I need that advice because Blaine is my first boyfriend ever."

Finn's eyes got big, his mouth flapped open and he clearly was caught off guard. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, that's right. And if you excuse me now, I have to go and make sure he stays my boyfriend. Otherwise it would've been the shortest relationship I've ever had and that's saying something", Sam said.

"You and him… why haven't you said anything? When did that happen?"

"Uhm, about two hours ago?" Sam only estimated since he didn't know how much time he had spent trying to get into his room. It certainly had felt like hours.

"Oh."

Sam nodded and turned around. Finn called him once again so he glanced back.

"Congrats, man", he said smiling, no sign left of his former anger.

"Thanks." Sam grinned and went back inside. Blaine had taken a seat next to Rachel who cried at his shoulder. But Sam didn't care right now. Rachel should share her feelings with Finn, not Blaine, and certainly not him.

He put his hand on Blaine's arm and nodded him to come.

"Sam, Rachel is going through a tough time", Blaine said.

"_I'm_ going through a tough time."

Blaine sighed, looking at the girl.

Then Finn stood next to Sam and Blaine gestured him to change places. It actually worked, Rachel didn't seem to notice the switch at all. So while she was busy crying Sam and Blaine finally made their way to the lifts.

* * *

It had been hot all day long but suddenly Sam sweated more than ever before. He turned on the air conditioning and then didn't know what to do, sit down, stand, pace the room?

No, better no pacing. He simply faced Blaine and watched him going to his bed. Then Blaine gestured Sam to sit beside him but got distracted because he saw something on the floor. As he bend down Sam quickly sat beside him.

"What, did the maid not clean the room enough?"

"No, apparently the maid left rose leaves", Blaine said, holding up one single red leave.

"Oh. Uhm. Funny. Strange. Maybe she loves you."

Blaine frowned and Sam held his breath. Then Blaine shrugged and put the leave onto his bed side table. Sam wanted to relax and inhale but then Blaine took up another leave from his pillow.

"Now what?", he said.

"Damn those tiny little things", Sam hissed under his breath. He could've sworn he'd taken them all away.

Blaine turned to look at him.

"Do you know anything about that?"

"No! I totally don't!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I can't – I didn't want you to – I totally respect your request to take it slow", Sam said. "That's why I put them all away."

"You… you put roses all over my bed?"

"Yeah?"

Sam didn't know why Blaine looked so confused at the leave in his hand. He knew Sam liked him that way. Damn, they even were officially together!

"What?", he asked.

Blaine shook his head and finally looked at him. "Nothing, just – I've been trying to do stuff for Kurt for so long I didn't expect something to be done for me."

Sam puckered his lips, looking down to his knees.

"But you deserve it", he said. "And I'm glad if you just let me. I'd do anything for you."

Too cheesy? Sam peeked a glance at Blaine whose eyes were pretty watery right now.

"Sam…" Blaine glided a bit closer and took Sam's hand.

"I don't know where to start", he said. Then he inhaled. "But let me start with this: You have nothing to fear about Kurt."

Sam couldn't control it, a heavy sigh fled his mouth.

"I mean it", Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "Granted, it's only been a few days since he completely rejected me and first I have felt so let down but soon I also felt relieved. Like… like I hadn't allowed myself to let go before and suddenly I had no other choice than to move on."

"And it felt good", he quickly added. "I slept better and my life felt easier. That's why I didn't want to occupy with yet another relationship immediately."

He smiled at Sam. "But I'm glad you didn't step down. I think I would've avoided facing my feelings for you forever otherwise. Because our friendship is so perfect and I don't wanna ruin it and –"

"Stop, Blaine", Sam interrupted him. "It's not our friendship that's perfect – it's _us_. No matter what we are. I'm pretty sure about that."

Blaine smiled even more. He took a deep breath and nodded. Then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Sam's. It took Sam by surprise and he tore his eyes open for one moment before closing them.

But in that moments Blaine's lips left his, the only proof they'd been there was a yearning for more.

"Sorry, I just…", Blaine mumbled. "I think I've lost my feeling for the right moment."

"Well, I haven't", Sam said. He followed Blaine, put his hand lightly behind his ear and very gently caressed his lips with his own.

Blaine put his hand on Sam's shoulder and so they sat there for several moments, just kissing and tasting one another.

When they broke apart, Sam couldn't help but grin. Blaine returned the smile, stroking over his hand.

"Yup, I'm definitely over Kurt."

"Good, because I won't let you go back to him like ever again", Sam said. "Not even sitting next to each other during dinner."

"Oh, really?" Blaine chuckled.

"Really", Sam said, before kissing Blaine again.

* * *

There were two ministers in Elvis costumes standing close to the counter, chatting like there was nothing unusual about their outfits.

Sam stared while Finn ignored them professionally and stepped to the counter of the chapel. He rang the bell three times and firmly laid his rings onto it.

"I will need to get a refund for those", he said to the lady as soon as she was on front of him.

"Do you have the receipt?"

"Re- what?"

Finn looked to Sam who could only shrug. He hadn't found a receipt in his trouser or anywhere in his room. But damn, he needed to return the rings! They sure had cost like a thousand dollars.

"I can show you proof we got married here and that the marriage wasn't legal", Finn offered the lady.

"So? That doesn't proof you got the rings here, too."

"Where else would we have gotten them?"

"In that fishy ring store right across the street, for example", the lady said with a frown.

"We were drunk that night and nothing was planned", Finn began. He took a deep breath as if he wanted to say more but Sam quickly stepped in.

"Don't you have, like, a video camera that shows us buying the rings or something?"

The lady frowned at him, too, but Finn's face illuminated. "Yes, that's it!"

"No, I'm afraid I can't –"

"Oh, not you", Finn said. He pulled out his phone. "Luckily my insane girlfriend kind of documented the whole night on my phone. Even the ring buying!"

He showed the lady his phone. Sam tried to watch the video, too, but upside down it was difficult. From what he could see and hear it looked like Rachel filming rings very closely, with some side appearances of Sam and Blaine not caring about anything but each other. Finally Rachel had decided for two pairs of rings and Finn paid via a credit card.

The lady still wasn't pleased but called for the shop director. He watched the video, too, and eyed the rings very closely.

"I believe you but I still can't refund them without a receipt. I'm sorry", he then said.

Finn mumbled something that sounded a lot like swearing.

"Dude… you paid for them", Sam said as they went away, not knowing what to do now. He put his hand with the rings towards Finn.

"They are yours!"

"Oh, no, don't you dare lie that on my shoulders", Finn said.

Rachel and Blaine were sitting outside on a bench, both wearing sun glasses and eating ice cream. Sam had wanted to take care of that business like the big, strong man he was (he didn't know why but being in a gay relationship made him want to proof this more than usual) but now he and Finn returned unsuccessfully and defeated to their partners.

And yes, Finchel was on again.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!", Rachel exclaimed as Finn described the situation. She got up, took the rings out of Sam's hand and firmly pressed her ice cream into it, then gripped Finn's hand and dragged him back inside.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Blaine. Rachel surely didn't want her ice cream to melt so Sam started eating it.

"Way to go, Sam, deleting the problem is always good."

"I know", Sam grinned. "Aren't you proud of me? Finn paid anyway."

"What? Finn paid for our wedding rings? That not very romantic of you."

"Hey, I only had eyes for you that night, don't blame me. Blame our amazing chemistry."

Blaine laughingly shook his head and finished his ice cream, as did Sam. And just as he threw the wood slat away, Rachel and Finn returned.

"Done and done!", Rachel said.

"It was amazing!", Finn exclaimed. "You should have seen her! She just put down her finger and immediately everybody did what she asked for. Wow."

He beamed at Rachel who smiled and kissed him in return.

"Aren't they the cutest couple ever?", Blaine said.

"Uhm, no. We are", Sam said, playfully rolling his eyes, before he leaned over and kissed Blaine.

But since Sam wasn't drunk he kind of couldn't forget people didn't exactly cheer at guys kissing and he pulled away after a few seconds. Didn't matter, Blaine still grinned like a mad man at him.

"Sam", Rachel said. "Where's my ice?"

"Dude, I couldn't let it melt in the sun, now, could I?"

"Stop calling me 'dude'. And I just returned your rings so you totally owe me at least two ices now."

"_What?_ No way, bro!"

Rachel pulled a face, linked arms with Finn (who shrugged at him) and they went away. Blaine and Sam followed with some distance.

* * *

The last days went over like nothing. Sam checked his calendar app twice and thrice to make sure it was working right. But it stayed Saturday. Blaine's phone said the same so it must've been true. Ugh!

"I don't want to go home!", he complained.

"Don't you miss Lima? At least a bit?", Blaine asked. He was already up and stacking his luggage into his suitcase.

"No. But I will miss sharing a room with you."

"Oh Sam! We will see each other every day and have many sleepovers, don't be afraid."

Sam pulled his blanket over his head and pretended it was still night. Blaine always got up in the middle of the night anyway.

"We have to check out before twelve", Blaine said. "Better get up and start… packing."

Sam threw a glance at the room. His clothes were laying everywhere, some on the floor, some on the desk and some already in the suitcase that stood openly in front of his bed.

"That's gonna be done in no time", he said.

"What? How? I'd say you need hours to even find all of your stuff."

"Naah. It's fine." Sam pulled the blanket back over his head.

"Alright. Just remember it's half past ten already."

"Already, he says", Sam mumbled. Then his blanket got pulled away too fast that he could grip it. Blaine stood in front of his bed.

"Let me motivate you: When you're ready with packing and it's not twelve yet we can make out a bit."

"I've got a better idea! We make out now." Sam grinned as he sat up and dragged Blaine's hand closer. The other boy almost gave in but then pulled away.

"No, Sam, first the packing!"

Sam groaned, but finally got up to quickly grasp shirts, boxers and towels to stuff it all into his suitcase. Somehow, it didn't close anymore. He hadn't bought much new stuff though! Huh.

"Do you want to get into the airplane with only boxers on?", Blaine asked. He sat on his bed and smirked at Sam who looked down on his body.

"Oh. No." He took some clothes that looked not as dirty as others and got into them. Then he sat down on his suitcase and Blaine helped him close it.

"Now… where's my reward?" Sam rubbed his hands and locked eyes with his beautiful boyfriend. Blaine immediately was in front of him, letting his arms glide around Sam's waist.

"I can't believe this isn't a dream", he said.

"Oh, it's real", Sam assured him. They joined mouths, lips nibbling lips. Sam let his hand wander over Blaine's back, pressed his fingers lightly into his shoulder and traced his spine. And he didn't stop at the end, oh no, he even got lower.

Blaine leaned into the touch. They ended the kiss and joined foreheads.

"Let's not rush into things", Blaine whispered.

"Okay."

"Let's take – oh! Do that again."

Sam smiled and let his hand run firmly over Blaine's butt. It silenced Blaine who let his head fall on Sam's shoulder and breathed deeply.

But Sam had meant it when he had said that he would accept Blaine's wish to take it slow. So he soon removed his hand and got himself a few more kisses. After all those were pretty exciting, too.

* * *

Half an hour later they went down to meet their friends. Well, Puck and Kurt, because all others weren't in the dining room yet.

Sam instinctively laid an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they walked in and Kurt looked to them. He trusted Blaine, of course, and he wasn't jeaulous… except that he was. He had experienced too much Blaine-Kurt-drama to not be a little suspicious right now.

Blaine didn't realise anything, though. He smiled at Sam and leaned against him before they had to separate for sitting down.

"So, very successful holiday, huh?", Puck said.

"What do you mean?", Blaine asked.

"I mean you two, of course." Puck rolled his eyes and bit into a bagel.

"What about you, Puck? You gotta leave the love of your life behind", Sam said.

"Wha – Wait. Are you thinking… are you thinking when I say 'love of my life' I mean the _only_ love of my life? That's cheesy stuff only girls and gay guys believe in, no offense. In Lima there will be waiting more of those loves for me. Ain't no woman strong enough to put chains on this guy!" He proudly gestured down his body and then kept on eating.

Sam chuckled and glanced to Kurt. He ate and didn't pay attention to them. Well, good!

But just to be sure, Sam took Kurt aside when they were at the airport, waiting to board their plane.

"Okay, look, dude, if you want to fight, let's get this over with before we are back in Ohio. Come on." Sam lightly clenched his fists and circulated them around each other.

Kurt opened his mouth, threw a glance back to the others and then frowned at Sam.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you haven't seen Blaine in a new light during the last few days he's been with me!"

Kurt crossed his arms. "And I ask again: What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam put down his hands. "Haven't you? You certainly looked at him differently than before."

"Well, yeah! I wondered about him. All his vows about how he would only love me and would never forget me no matter what and three days after I told him I see absolutely no future whatsoever for us he's head over heels in love with you? Doesn't seem fit."

"Are you saying he's lying?"

"Of course not. I just think… he has the tendency to obsess about things and stretch reality a bit, that's all."

Sam puckered his lips. "Sounds like lying to me."

Kurt sighed. "I was talking about him and me, Sam! I don't doubt his feelings for you and neither should you."

"Who says I do?", Sam said.

"That's the spirit!"

Kurt patted his shoulder and then went back to their friends. Sam stayed where he was and watched Blaine from the distance. Weird enough, Sam really had no doubts anymore. Well, at least no doubts that Blaine would go back to Kurt. He knew that during the last months Blaine had been driven by his guilt, and he knew that Blaine had nurtured feelings for Sam also for some months now, so it wasn't something that would go away too fast.

Of course Sam knew he could do things to screw it up. But he really wanted to try and make it last, and in the process enjoy every single second of it. Rachel had finally given him the boyfriend-advice and it had turned out to be quite useful, opening his eyes about how it was all about compromises while at the same time not compromising too much (Sam figured he'd understand the true meaning of that at some point in his life because the wisest things were always those you had to think about).

Sam went back to his boyfriend and put an arm around his shoulders, receiving a short kiss.

"I'm glad you chose me", he said.

Blaine chuckled. "No, _I_ am glad that you chose me. After all you could've gone after Kurt just as well."

Sam laughed. "Yeah… no. Hell to the no."

"Good." Blaine grinned and laid his head against Sam's shoulder. He smiled as well, tightening his grip a little bit.

Nope, no way he would let Blaine go any time soon.

**the end**


End file.
